I'm Your Friend Even After the End
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: On my 15th birthday, I receive a package from no one. The package contains a Good Guy Doll named Chucky, and he becomes my friend. However, he tries to kill me, but something prevents him from doing so... All seems to go well, but will his evil spirit get in the way of his good heart that he gained after meeting me? Rated M for blood, gore, and language. I do not own Chucky!
1. Chapter 1: Package from No One

Chapter 1: Package from No One...

I can't consider anything else other than he was my friend… A real friend who would never want to hurt me, or my family or friends. I could tell him anything that I couldn't tell even my closest friends and families… He said to me that he would be my friend even after the end. Well, it was the end for him… I didn't wanna do it, but I had to. Here's my story:

Kids, teens, and adults of all ages were running around, talking about new trends, and smoking and drinking. I wish I could've done at least some of those things, not including the smoking and drinking, so I could be happy and have fun. It was my 15th birthday and I wasn't having as much fun as I thought I would. I was standing out on my deck taking in a deep breath then letting it out again. The wind was blowing my short brown hair all around my face, but I didn't care.

"Where's all the fun I've wanted?" I asked myself.

I wanted to hang out with everyone and have fun. Maybe play some Pictionary like I wanted, but that wasn't happening.

"Emilee! Come inside!"

I looked at the sliding glass door to see who it was even though in a way I already knew. I saw my mom smiling at me and motioning for me to come inside. I sighed and nodded. This birthday was not turning out how I'd hoped.

When I went inside, I saw that my birthday cake had two candles in it: A number 1 and a number 5. I smiled a little. Cake has been known to cheer me up when I'm in the mood for it, and right now, I am. I sat at the round, wooden table in front of the cake. The cake was a rectangle shape and it was white, pink, and had those coloured ribbons on it. People were crowded around the table waiting for my mom to light the candles so they could sing happy birthday to me. Just like clockwork, my mom ran over with a lighter that she had obviously waited until the last minute to find instead of having it at the ready. She quickly lit it and brought it over to the top of the candles. Once they were lit, everyone started singing "Happy Birthday" to me in a merry tune. I smiled and blushed like I do every year when people sing to me in honor of me. After the song, I blew out the candles in one breath. You know that whole "However many candles you don't blow out in one go, that's how many kids or boyfriends you'll have" thing? That's a bunch of bullshit in my opinion. Everyone clapped at my performance.

"Yay! No boyfriends!" my mom's boyfriend, Steven, exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at this comment. I don't really trust Steven anymore because of his abuse over the years, but my mom told me to just move on. But here's the thing: I don't move on from things! I've tried and tried and tried again and again and again, but it just doesn't work! Anyway, after cutting cake and eating some, everyone changed the stage to the deck in the backyard.

"I guess it's time for presents…" I whisper, following everyone.

I'm growing up, so the presents that I'm getting as of recently are very few. However, that's because I'm getting older and deserve bigger, more expensive presents that big kids like me use. I got new thin-tip Sharpies, thick metallic coloured Sharpies, new coloured pencils in a pack of 72, a bunch of gift cards for Barnes & Noble and other stores, and a heart necklace from my friend Josh. I thanked everyone for the presents and hugged them.

That night, as I was getting ready for bed, I heard the doorbell go _ding-dong!_

'Who could that be?' I wondered.

Maybe someone forgot their coat here and came back to get it or something. I made my way upstairs to the landing to get the door. However, when I got there, I saw that my mom was already there. It doesn't surprise me that she beat me there, she was already upstairs giving my little sister, Isabella, a bath, so, she would've had a head start. Nevertheless, I still stood there to see who it was.

My mom opened the door to see a man in a FedEx uniform. He was a man who appeared to be in his 40's or 50's with gray hair and brown eyes.

"Package for Miss Emilee Groothuis?" he said, looking around.

I stepped forward. "That's me."

He handed me a life sized package.

"Who's it from?" I asked him.

My mom looked at me. I knew by then I had just asked a stupid question. I looked at the package to distract, but I was confused. Here's why: It didn't say who it was from.

"It doesn't say…" I said to my mom.

My mom looked at the delivery man who just shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I just deliver." he said, walking away.

I told my mom I wanted to go downstairs to my room to open up the package. She let me, and I went downstairs like I said I would. I turned on my light to my bedroom, shut the door, and sat on my plushy bed. Technically it's my mom's bed that she gave to me when we moved in here. I was sleeping on a futon, but it was so hard and lumpy! So, my mom gave me her bed and got a new one for herself instead. Anywho, I started to tear through the cardboard box with a sharp knife that I kept in my room in case I needed it for something like this. Don't even call me a murdering psychopath, because I'm not! When I was able to get through the flaps, I opened them. My hazel eyes widened in shock at what I saw: A Good Guy Doll! Someone had sent me a Good Guy Doll. I had seen these in the Child's Play movies, particularly Chucky, and I knew that they were supposed to say three sentences. Someone probably sent it to me to joke around or something. However, I'd become interested with the Child's Play movies and I'd wanted to ask my mom for a Chucky doll, but I was afraid that she'd say no and that would be it! I was eager and happy to see my new toy, so, I opened up the box. When I got the doll out, I smiled at it. It looked just like it does in the movies: Short red hair, blue eyes, Good Guy overalls and shoes, and a pleasant smile on his face.

I stared at the doll, it stared back. I turned it over and began to unhook it's overalls. I had to make sure there were batteries in it, so, if I tried talking to it and it doesn't talk back, I don't sound like I was just talking to myself. I know I already do that, but still… So, it turns out the batteries were already placed in it with extra batteries in the package as well; I kept the batteries in my good luck charms baggie for later.

"Mom! Mom! Come down here!" I called up the stairs.

"I'm coming," she called back.

I waited for her to come. She took a little while… I decided to introduce my new toy to my other stuffed animals.

"Everyone, this is my new Good Guy doll," I say to my stuffed animals.

My room has like an over head built-in shelf where I can line my stuffed animals and other plushies in a row, and every night I choose a different one to sleep with.

I heard footsteps approach my bedroom. I turned around to see whoever was going to come into the doorway. It was mom. She had wide eyes and a wide mouth at what I was holding.

"Where did you get that?" she asked me in awe.

I laughed at her expression, because, how could I not.

"Isn't it great?" I asked in a bubbly tone, looking at my new doll.

My mom gave a wry smile. I know what that means: "Oh great. Another obsession in my house."

I have ADD, ADHD, and Asperger Syndrome, so, I often obsess over many different things at a time. First, it was Epic Mickey, next it was Sonic the Hedgehog,-and I still love it- then it was My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and now it's horror.

"Well, you may not be okay with this, but that's your loss." I say with a shrug.

My mom ran over to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"No, no, no," she said, trying to make sure I don't have another annual "meltdown" like I do when stuff like this happens.

"It's amazing that you got a Good Guy doll, Emmy." she gushed.

I smiled and giggled.

So, we sat down on my bed to see if it worked.

"Okay… let's see if I remember how to do this…" I mumbled to myself.

"Hi, I'm Emilee! What's your name?" I asked enthusiastically to the doll.

I waited for a response. Then, the doll blinked his eyes and shifted them towards me.

"Hi, I'm Chucky, and I'm your friend 'till the end. Hi-dee-ho! Ha, ha, ha." he replied pleasantly.

I laughed and smiled widely.

"He works! And he's Chucky!" I exclaim, hugging my mom.

She laughed and hugged back. After we hugged enough, I returned to talking to Chucky.

"What do you like to do, Chucky?" I inquired to the red-head doll.

He blinked his eyes like before and said, "I like to be your friend." pleasantly.

I laughed again. I hugged the doll against my chest, pleased with him. Then I started feeling something against my chest. I was confused because it felt and sounded like… a heartbeat! I took the doll away from my chest, causing the feeling to retreat. It wasn't my heart… Should I tell mom? … Nah, maybe not.

"Well, this has been very interesting Emmy Jean," my mom said, standing up from my bed.

She then walked out of my room, shutting the door behind her. Jean is my middle name, and Emmy is my nickname. I stood up and set the life-size Chucky doll to rest on my pillows.

"I'll be right back, Chucky," I say, even though I know he won't respond properly.

I walked out of my room to go brush my teeth.

As I'm brushing my teeth, I still have the same question whirling around in my head: Who sent me the Chucky doll? It wasn't my mom, she wouldn't have acted that surprised if she did. It wasn't Steven, he lives too close to send me a package. I didn't know where or who it came from! Maybe if I made some phone calls to my friends and family, asked them if they sent it, then I'd know. I spit the white, foamy toothpaste into the sink and rinse my mouth with cold water. Next: Listerine! Just as I poured the purple mouthwash into the cap, I heard something go _pitter, patter…_ I whipped my head to the left only to stare into the dark hallway.

"Who's there?" I called.

I got no reply.

I shrugged.

'Must've been my imagination.' I told myself.

I poured the mouthwash into my mouth, causing it to feel fresh! It also stings a bit, so I just swish, gargle, and spit. My teeth are sparkling clean and straight. I walked back to my room which wasn't very far. See, I have a bathroom of my own practically right next to my room downstairs. I can shower, use it, and even brush my teeth in it!

I walked into my room, eager to see Chucky again.

"Hey, Chuck… y?" I looked on my bed where he was supposed to be.

"Where did you go?" I called out.

I then facepalmed myself; that was a stupid question! I know that he can only say three things back to whatever I say, so, that was a pretty stupid move.

Maybe mom knows where he is? I walked up the two flights of stairs swiftly to the living room. I saw my little sister Bella watching Doc McStuffins. I actually love a lot of the shows my three-year old sister watches. I know it sounds gay, but that's your opinion! Anyway, I also saw someone sitting next to Bella-Chucky. I tilted my head confused. Maybe Bella brought him upstairs?

"Isabella, I told you to keep your hands off of my things!" I groaned, walking over to my curly haired sibling.

"What I do?" she asked innocently.

I picked up Chucky in my arms, swaddling him slightly.

"Did you bring Chucky upstairs?" I asked her sternly.

She shook her head.

"Well then, who did?" I pressed further.

"He walked," she replied.

I rolled my eyes. Though a part of me jerked at that action. Maybe it's because I actually kind of believed her. I know it sounds weird, but I have various beliefs in many things. I believe in the supernatural, I believe in mermaids, I even believe it's possible that my doll might've actually just walked upstairs to watch T.V. with my little sister. The reason I rolled my eyes is because… well, why the hell not?

Drama!

Before going to bed, I'll read a book; it helps me to feel sleepy. I was currently reading Monster High 4: Back and Deader than Ever. It was written by Lisi Harrison, and it's the final book in the Monster High series by her. I yawned. I knew by then my body was starting to feel sleepy, heavy, and tired. Chucky was still upstairs with Bella. Bella wanted Chucky to stay upstairs with her until she went to bed, then she would bring him down to me. I put the bookmark in the spot where I was stopping for the night. Then, I heard footsteps approach my bedroom. I looked over to greet whoever it was gonna be. It was mom.

"Where's Bella?" I inquired.

"Sleeping," she whispered, her blonde hair glistening.

She walked over to me and handed me Chucky who resided in her arms.

"Chucky," I cooed, cuddling him.

Mom rolled her eyes in response.

"You probably cuddled with a doll like this when you were little!" I retorted.

"Yeah, but that was when I was a kid," she talked back, "and you're a teenager." she added.

"Whatever," I say with a shrug.

"Goodnight, Emmy Jean." she whispered, kissing my forehead.

I say goodnight back.

I laid down next to Chucky and cuddled him. I know I've only known him for a short time, but I have to say this…

"I love you, Chucky…" and I kissed his cheek.

* * *

New story! I've been into the Chucky franchise lately and I had these dreams lately about how Chucky was my friend.

Shadow: I think I'm going to enjoy this story very much.

Me too!

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: What's Going On?

Chapter 2: What's Going On?

The next morning I awoke with Chucky still by my side. That's odd, because usually when I sleep with a plushie, when I wake up I find them on my floor or somewhere at the foot of my bed. It was a puzzler… a real puzzler indeed. It was a school day and I usually wake up at 5 a.m. so I can get ready without rushing like I usually would if my mom would get me up at 6: 30 a.m. Plus, after I get ready, I'll get some extra time to myself to watch My Little Pony or something on Netflix. I got up, stretched and picked out my clothes. I chose to wear my blue t-shirt with Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog in fighting poses on it. It said, "Bring it!" on it as well. I also wore some blue jeans, white socks with a pink stripe on it, and my blue Skechers.

"What do you think, Chucky?" I asked, showing off to my doll.

I usually do this with all of my dolls when I pick out an outfit, so, don't think it's just him. Chucky turned his head towards me and blinked his eyes.

"Good choice!" he replied in his Good Guy voice.

Wait! I thought these Good Guy dolls only said three things: 1. "Hi, I'm-insert name here-and I'm your friend till the end! Hi-dee-ho! Ha-ha-ha! 2. "I love to be your friend." 3. "I like to be hugged!"

So, why did Chucky say, "Good choice!"? I walked over to the doll slowly and cautiously. I knelt down beside my bed and looked at the doll, not blinking.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

Chucky didn't talk back. I slowly reached for the face of the doll to inspect that.

"Emilee!"

I jumped! I fell backwards and hit my head on a box that I still hadn't unpacked ever since we moved in here. I started shaking in fear.

"Oh, sorry." the voice said again.

I turned my head towards where the voice was coming from. It was my mom.

"Mom! Don't scare me like that!" I snapped to her.

"Sorry…" she replied holding her hand out to me.

I took her hand and stood up.

"Have you been talking to Chucky?" she inquired to me.

I gulped and froze in my tracks. For some reason that question made me feel scared. I wonder if this is how Andy felt when Chucky began whispering things to him in the first Child's Play movie. You know, things like his real name was Charles Lee Ray, and he killed a bunch of people, stuff like that. I know he still felt like Chucky was his friend, but still, I wonder if he felt scared that he too was gonna die.

"Well, have you, or have you not?" Mom pressed further.

I broke out of my limbo state and nodded all too quickly. Luckily, my mom bought it that I wasn't scared even though I was a little bit.

"Well," she yawned, "I'm gonna go lay back down. Wake me back up when it's 7:10, okay."

I nodded in response, my focus still on Chucky.

So, I ate my breakfast-a s'mores Pop Tart and a glass of milk-brushed my hair and teeth, took my morning meds, and by then it was like 5: 58 a.m.

"Good, I still have some time to watch Netflix things." I say to myself and Chucky.

I sat Chucky on the couch, turned on the T.V., and sat down next to him. I pressed the Netflix button on the remote for the T.V. and it immediately came up, ready to go! I selected my profile.

"See, Chucky?" I said to the red-head doll, "These are the kinds of things I like to watch: My Little Pony, animes, comedy movies, romance movies, and horror."

He turned his head towards me and blinked his eyes like normal.

"I love to be your friend." he said pleasantly.

"Me too," I replied.

I decided to watch My Little Monster. It was a romantic comedy anime that came out in 2012 and it's pretty funny. It's my 4th favourite anime.

I said all of this to Chucky and he replied with, "I like to be hugged!"

And I just laughed and hugged him.

I watched My Little Monster until I tired of it, then I switched to My Little Pony. I was having a marathon of it so I could catch up on it. I was now on the first episode of the 5th season and I'd seen bronies react to it, so, I often quoted the things they had.

" _We found all six keys, defeated Tirek, and got this sweet castle; end of story!" Rainbow Dash explained._

"Um, I also went to the human world again-"

"End. Of. Story!"

"..."

I laughed at the quotes I did. Chucky laughed too. Wait! Chucky laughed too? I looked over at him.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked myself.

"You need to watch your mouth." I heard Chucky say.

I gasped and jumped off the couch. Chucky laid there. Not moving. I ran into the kitchen and got out a giant butcher knife. I cautiously made my way back to the living room, my eyes were screwed shut. I didn't wanna look at Chucky right now. I halted when I felt my legs bump the edge of the couch.

'Okay… on the count of three…' I thought, 'One, two… three!'

I opened my eyes and held my knife at the ready. I gasped upon looking. Chucky was gone! I looked around, whipping my head all the while.

"Okay, this isn't funny!" I warned, my voice shaking.

I listened for a response that never came. I backed away slightly, still holding my knife in case. Slowly, slowly, slowl-

"Hi, I'm Chucky! Wanna play?"

I jumped and shrieked, holding my knife out. I looked down and saw Chucky sitting there innocently. I was hyperventilating and my heart was pounding like a machine gun that never stops firing! I picked Chucky up by his right arm and slowly brought him up so his face was level with mine. I stared at him, he stared back. My hazel eyes met his blue eyes. I noticed something sticking out on his face. It was like the rubber on his face was starting to peel off; like in Curse of Chucky. I felt a little skeptical about trying to peel off the rubber, because in Curse of Chucky, after that girl peeled off the rubber mask, Chucky sprung to life and killed her by gouging out her eye. I gulped. I reached a shaking hand towards the spot on his eye where the rubber was peeling.

"What the hell's going on here?!"

I jumped, screamed, and dropped Chucky on the floor. I spun around and saw my mom standing there in the hallway… she was _not_ happy. She had her hands on her hips, a frown on her face, and she was tapping her foot annoyed.

"Mom! I, uh, I can… um, that is to say…oooh..." I stammered, nervous.

She must've heard me scream.

"Why are you holding a knife, young lady?" she asked me sternly.

I looked at my right hand and remembered that I was holding a knife. I quickly hid it behind my back even though I knew it wouldn't do any good; what has been seen cannot be unseen.

"Are you cutting yourself, again?" Mom asked, her green eyes clouding up.

I shook my head rapidly. You see, when I was 12 years old and my sister was born, I was often ignored by my parents. I didn't have any friends either, so I was very unhappy. I started to want to hurt myself and/or commit suicide. Luckily, with some counseling and therapy, I was able to get back to having a normal-well, as normal as it _can_ be-life. Even now I have those moments, but that's besides the point.

"No, I wasn't," I say to my blonde mother, "It's Chucky!"

My mom looked at me like I was crazy!

"I'm serious, mom! I was out here, watching My Little Pony, when something funny happened and Chucky laughed. He also said for me to watch my mouth!" I tried explaining to her.

My mom laughed.

"Maybe I should ask him for parenting tips." she joked.

I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"That's not the point!" I retorted, "Chucky was walking around just like in the movies! I know you won't believe me because you don't see any proof, but I'm telling the truth."

I continued to try to explain.

"Emilee, stop it," my mom groaned, starting to head back to bed.

"You're not making sense." she added, going into her room.

I opened my mouth to protest, but then stopped. What was the use? No one believed Andy about Chucky unless they saw it for themselves, so, why would real life be any different? It wouldn't be, that's why.

That morning, Chucky had said to me, "Bring me with you."

And I did.

Don't ask me why, because I have no fucking idea. I guess it must be because I still felt in my heart that he was my friend, so, I couldn't turn him down. I thought maybe he'd kill me if I refused. I hid him in my backpack which was surprisingly big enough to fit a life sized doll inside. When my mom dropped me off at the front, we exchanged "I love you's", and I sprinted up to the large building known as Legacy High. It was a big building full of students, teachers, and other things. Before I got into highschool, I expected it to be full of horny, rude, inconsiderate boys, and girls who wear clothing that covers only 8% of their bodies. Well, I got some of those things. Especially the rude part in the boys.

Boys would walk up to me and say, "My friend has a crush on you."

And I would go over to that person and they would be lying. Or were the other boys lying? I didn't know, and I didn't really care. So, that's why I've chosen not to trust men! Or really anyone at all. I've often said all men are assholes and that there should be a section of that in the library. Yep, I'm a misandrist.

"Hey, Emilee," I heard a voice say. I looked up from my typing.

I saw a boy with red hair and blue-green eyes, freckles, and braces.

"What do you need?" I asked, irritated already.

I had a feeling that something was going to happen.

"My friend has a crush on you and-"

"GO AWAY!"

The boy backed up, a fake shocked look on his face.

"EVERYONE NEEDS TO STOP BUGGING ME ABOUT THAT SHIT! THIS IS WHY I'M A MISANDRIST: MEN ARE ASSHOLES TO ME! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE IT?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Everyone in the lunchroom was staring at me, it had gotten really quiet, and I was left growling. I had had enough of this crap over the years! I pushed the boy down, everyone gasped dramatically.

"Don't ever!-I kicked him in the chest-walk up to me!-I picked him up and gave him an uppercut-And say that people!-I punched him in the face-have a crush on me, again!" to finish it off, I kicked him in the head several times.

He was bloodied and bruised before me. He wasn't dead, but still injured pretty bad. I panted slightly, glaring down at the red head boy. I looked up at everyone else in the lunchroom and they had their eyes glued to me. I took this as an opportunity.

"You know what? You all need to shut your mouths!" I snapped, making everyone gasp.

"You know, I can be a very nice person most of the time-like 99.9% of it! But here's the thing: I'm done! If you think it's funny to walk up to me and say stuff like what this asshole said just so I'll go up to the person who has a 'crush' on me and try to talk to him just so you can take a picture and post it and start to cyberbully me, it's NOT! And don't anyone say anything against that, because if you think it's funny then fuck all of you! You think what I did to this person was bullying? Well, what you guys do to get a reaction out of me is bullying too. I was right: People in high school are mean, heartless, callous, assholes and bitches who don't give two flying fucks about other people! You guys may say that you want to be friends with me, but I'm not sure I want to believe that! Being friends with someone means wanting to get to know someone, and if me getting know you all, means getting to know a bunch of assholes and bitches, then without further adieu…"

I lifted my head up and glared at everyone so hard it would pierce through their souls.

"Nice to meet you." I seethed in a cold, antagonizing voice.

After lunch that same day, a few teachers pulled me into Mrs. Butts' office. Yeah, no, I'm not kidding. That's her name. Anyway, when they did they also had my mom in the room. She was angry as hell! I took in a deep breath and sat down in a chair parallel to hers.

"That deep breathing could've helped you avoid this all, Emilee Jean." Mom scowled.

I gulped. When my mom calls me "Emilee Jean" in a voice like that, I know I'm in trouble.

"Mom, you don't get it!" I retorted.

"No! It's YOU who doesn't get it, young lady! What you did what very serious and wrong! You're lucky that I talked the mother of that boy out of pressing charges! If I hadn't, you'd be in juvie right now!" she continued to rant on.

"Yeah, well, he should've just left me the hell alone!" I retorted, slamming my fists on the table.

"I've told people again and again and AGAIN to not come up to me and say that, "My friend has a crush on you," but do they listen? NO!"

My mom gave off a mental groan.

"How many times have I told you to ignore them!"

I sighed and banged my head on the table. When people used to tell me to ignore the bullies, I did. It worked very nicely too. However, ignoring people doesn't exactly work for me anymore. I've tried it, but it just doesn't do it for me anymore. I've tried to make people understand that, but I guess I have to face the facts: People just don't understand me like I thought they did. Now, you can go ahead and say that I say that because I'm a teenager, but I won't listen to that! I took out my Chucky doll from my backpack and cuddled him. My mom looked at me and sighed.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" I heard a voice say.

I looked at the door frame and saw a lady in her, probably, 40s with dark red lipstick, shoulder-length dirty blonde hair, and she was wearing a school appropriate uniform for teachers to wear.

"Mrs. Butts," I greet her, "yes, this is Chucky. I got him from an unknown person as a birthday present." I explained, cuddling him a second time.

Mrs. Butts walked over to her desk and sat down in her black swivel chair.

"I see…" she said.

I nodded and said, "Uh-huh." in the same tone Carol Anne did when her mom saw the chairs stacked up on the dining room table in the horror movie Poltergeist.

"Well, anyway, back on topic." she said, reaching for some papers.

When I got back home that evening, my mom handed out my punishment-grounded for 2 weeks! That means no video games, typing stories, or having friends over for two whole weeks! I accepted the punishment reluctantly. For some reason, I felt like as long as Chucky was with me, I would feel okay with almost anything.

* * *

Done! A lot of the things in the chapter are true about me.

Shadow: Aw, need a little hug?

*sniff* Yes...

Shadow: *hugs me warmly*

R&R… I guess…


	3. Chapter 3: Suspect

Chapter 3: Suspect

The next day would bring trouble…

I fell asleep with Chucky in my arms.

Before doing so, I said to him, "Chucky, I love you and everything about you. You make me feel like I can get through anything."

And he turned to me and said, "I love you as well, and I like to be hugged."

Then I replied, "Good… because I love to hug you too."

And I draped my arm around him. I'd gotten pretty used to the other phrases Chucky began saying to me, so it doesn't really shock me anymore. Besides, I could use someone to talk to other than real people. I'm not really good at socializing with real people. That's why I talk to my stuffed animals. Not because I'm crazy, even though I sort of am.

Then, that morning was a Saturday, so no school! I walked upstairs to the living room, Chucky in my arms.

"Mom, I'm awa-" I announced cheerfully, but then I saw something I wish I didn't-police officers.

There were five of them wearing navy blue uniforms, and my mom was on the couch crying with a balled up tissue in her hands. I got up the last two stairs slowly and cautiously.

"Mom? What's wrong? Why are there police officers here?" I asked, a little nervous.

My mom sniffed and made another crying sound from the back of her throat.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking a few steps forward.

"Miss, Emilee?" the first officer said to me.

I nodded to let him know it was me.

"Are you familiar with this young man?" the second officer asked me, taking out a photo.

I gasped and saw the person in the photo was that same red-head kid who I beat up yesterday. I felt a lump form in my throat.

I gave a hesitant nod and said, "Uh… huh…" in a nervous tone.

"Why?" I asked, gripping Chucky.

"His name was Aaron Fillion," the third officer said, stepping forward.

"What do you mean 'was'?" I asked, stepping away.

"He was found dead earlier this morning," the fourth police officer.

I gasped and stepped back. I started to feel dizzy and wary.

"Yes, in the school, right next to the big, tall table where-people informed us-you sit for lunch every day." he continued to explain, "His eye was gouged out, his throat slit with a knife, and he was disemboweled."

I stepped away and gagged.

"S-so, what? You think _I_ did that?!" I asked, trying not to puke.

"No, we're not pointing fingers!" the 5th police officer said, trying to calm me, "But you were the last person to make contact with him before he disappeared. Then, we found him murdered."

I sighed.

"Well, I'll tell you this right now: I. Didn't. Do. It!" I said sternly.

I mean it, I did not do it.

"Even so, you did beat him that day at school, right?" the first one asked me. I gave a nod.

"Yeah, but he got what he deserved when I did that! Besides, I'm a misandrist, too." I retorted.

"That's still no reason to beat him up," the 3rd officer said back.

"Well, I've told people again and again to not come up to me and say, "My friend has a crush on you…"

So, I spent the rest of the morning complaining, talking, and doing other speech patterns to the police. They claimed me a suspect and said they would be monitoring my every move.

I asked them how they would be doing that, and their response was: "We'll be closer to you than you are with yourself."

But I just shrugged.

When I went back to school on Monday, people would always be staring at me. Although, there were a select few that still kind of hung out with me. I know that sounds wrong like those assholes at CinemaSins would say if this was all a movie. However, I don't necessarily disagree with them. Even my friend Jackie didn't reject me, because she agreed that those assholes called 'boys' need to leave me alone. I've found comfort talking to Chucky as well. Like this one conversation we had:

I was just finished with my math homework, and I told Chucky how much I despised math and homework.

Then he said, "I like to be hugged!"

And I just rolled my eyes.

After putting my homework back in my backpack, I picked up Chucky and walked upstairs with him.

"Do you know my name Chucky?" I asked him after getting up the first flight of stairs.

"Emilee," he replied, laughing.

I halted in my tracks. I held the red-head doll in front of me. I smiled happily knowing my new friend recognized my own name. I hugged him warmly, hearing his heartbeat against my own.

I walked down the hall and stood in front of my mom's bedroom door. She hasn't been talking to me lately. Maybe she really believes that I murdered that boy? I hope not… I looked down at Chucky and ran my hand across his smooth, red hair.

"Maybe it's best we don't let people know how much I know about you, okay?" I said to him.

He turned his head towards me and blinked his blue eyes. That means "yes".

I opened the door and saw my mom sleeping in her bed. She works late and has two kids, plus a bunch of other shit to take care of, so, it's no surprise that she likes sleeping a lot.

'Maybe I shouldn't have come in?' I thought to myself.

I slowly closed the door and walked of with Chucky into the living room.

That night…

I got my P.J.'s on-Mickey Mouse footie pajamas-and set Chucky on my bed next to Octavia. Octavia is my stuffed bear that I got about a year ago from some guy who didn't want her. She's one of my favourite toys to sleep and cuddle with. I decided to let Chucky get to know my other toys, so, I'm sleeping with him and one other plushie of my choice. So far, Octavia is his favourite. I looked at him.

"You know, I heard that you're… anatomically correct…" I say.

"But, I know you won't do that to me…" I add.

Chucky doesn't reply or move at all because his eyes are closed; I laughed.

At the police station…3rd Person POV

A cop held a coffee cup in his left hand. He sipped his black beverage blissfully and leaned back in his swivel chair.

"Barclay," a voice said.

The officer quickly leaned forward in his chair, spilling his coffee slightly.

"Y-Yes, sir?" Barclay-the cop-said, trying to look competent.

Andy Barclay became a police officer two years ago, and has been happy that Chucky's been out of his life for years ever since the last time he had killed off the doll.

"Are you familiar with this doll?" the man asked him, holding up a picture.

Andy gasped upon seeing the person in the picture: Chucky!

"Y-Yes…" he whispered, starting to feel scared.

The man put the photo back in his pocket and sat down in a chair next to Andy.

"Good, because he was last seen with a girl who's a suspect in a young boy's murder."

Andy choked on his own saliva at this information. He'd had bad past experiences with Chucky and didn't want anyone else to, so, he would help get rid of Chucky when he would try and kill people that were innocent.

"Where does this girl live?" Andy inquired, standing up swiftly.

"Emilee is her name, and she lives at *******" the officer explained.

Andy nodded and sprinted over to his bag. He grabbed it.

"Where are you going?" the officer asked him.

"To find Chucky!" was his reply before he dashed out the door.

Meanwhile…My POV

I was trying to sleep, but something in my stomach and heart was telling me that something bad was going to happen. I looked over at Octavia and then at Chucky. Chucky was sleeping and so was Octavia, but I needed someone to talk to. I didn't wanna wake Chucky, so, I chose to talk to Octavia. I slowly and carefully got out of bed, picked up Octavia, and sat on the ground.

"Octavia," I said to her.

I heard her say "yes" back.

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that something bad is coming…" I said to her.

I then felt a chill go down my back. I felt like someone or something was watching me… I gulped as the hair on the back of my neck prickled and stood on end. My throat was starting to feel dry, hot, and really sticky. I slowly turned my head back and got worried about what I would come face-to-face with… I looked and saw… nothing. Except my bed. I sighed in relief as my sweaty hands started to dry.

I felt something touch my shoulder! I shrieked in fear!

"Hey! Woah, woah, woah! Don't be scared, I won't hurt you!" I heard a voice say as I backed against my bed.

"Who's there?! Who's there?! I have a knife!" I warned, reaching under my bed and pulling out a knife.

I wielded it fearfully, ready to strike whoever it was. I looked left and right again and again, my palms moistening again. I gulped as my hair stood on end. I've been-and still am-scared of the dark. I mean, I've got a floor lamp for a nightlight, but still… I still don't know why horror movies don't scare me, but Creepypasta's on YouTube do, but eh, I digress.

"Emilee…"

I gasped slightly and quietly as I heard someone utter my name in the darkness. I started to lower my knife for no apparent reason at all. Something in my heart was telling me that I shouldn't wield a knife at this somebody who obviously knew my name.

"Who… who are you?" I asked, trying to calm my racing heart.

"It's me, Chucky." the voice replied.

My eyes shrunk and my heart raced faster than a gun could fire on full, automatic. That couldn't have been! Chucky?

"Well, where are you?" I asked.

I saw a silhouette in my dark closet start to move forward. A short silhouette that looked strikingly familiar. As this person came more into the light, he started to look more and more like…

"Chucky?"

Yes, it was him; he was standing there in front of me with a different facial expression unlike the one he had as a default Good Guy face. Though he was slightly smiling, it wasn't the default Good Guy smile that he had had when he first arrived at my house. Chucky… He was, well…

Alive…

* * *

Done! Also, don't be confused, he's been talking to me in his childish, Good Guy voice this whole time. So, this is the first time he's using his "Brad Dourif" voice to me. Another thing, I'm not giving out my address, so, don't even ask me!

Shadow: I got chills…

Yeah, I'm not very good at writing suspenseful, horror scenes, so, give me a break. But, if this really did give some of you the chills, then I'm happy to scare you! … Okay, that sounded strange…

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: Why?

Chapter 4: Why?

I dropped my knife to the hardwood floor with a loud _clang!_ and I fell backwards. What does this mean? Was Chucky really my friend? Was he just using me like he does with Andy in the movies? Is he gonna kill me? Would I have to kill him? Was he gonna try and posses me?

"I-I-I… I don't know what to… say… Chucky… I, uhm…" I stammered, stuttered, and did every other fucking thing like those two!

This was just so much to take in!

"It's okay…" I heard him whisper to me. I was confused.

What did Chucky mean by 'it was okay'?

"Huh?"

Chucky smiled softly at me and made his way to me. I gulped and flinched. Is this it for me? Then, I felt a warm feeling on my frontal body. I opened my eyes in shock. Chucky was hugging me! I blushed a warm colour. Don't think of it like that, it was just… friendship?

"Chucky, what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

He pulled away from me, a smug grin on his rubber face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Haven't you ever had a hug before?"

I blushed.

"Well, yeah I have," I stuttered, "but not from a doll… No offense!"

"None taken," he chuckled.

I stared at him, because I have so many questions for him right now!

I gulped down a lump in my throat and prepared myself.

"Why? Why didn't you kill me and try to possess me?" I inquired.

"Well, you see, Emilee," he began to explain, "Ever since Andy last killed me, I've been slowly giving up tryin' to possess someone to get out of this body. So, instead, I've went on a killing spree. I've been mailing myself from house to house killing families in their sleep, starting with the oldest kid; in this case, that's you. Then I would kill the rest of the family, not caring what order it was in. However, this time it was different."

I looked at him, curious.

"What do you mean… different?" I inquired.

Chucky took in a deep breath and looked up at me.

"Well…"

Flashback… The First Night...Chucky's POV…

'Alright, focus, Chucky…' I think to myself.

I grinned devilishly as I slowly got out of the sleeping girl's bed. I have to just kill the kid and move on to the next family, just like clockwork. I'm quite sneaky and nimble when it comes to something like this. I pulled out my knife from the pocket of my overalls, and raised it high above my head. I cackled insanely. Then, I swung down-!

"What?!" I choked on my spit.

I halted when I was just centimeters away from her chest where her beating heart was. I twitched, feeling annoyed.

'Why am I not stabbing her?!' I asked myself, angry.

I've never halted in my own tracks when trying to kill someone before! Could it be that I'm… feeling for her? I looked down at the sleeping girl and watched and listened to her sleeping and silent breathing.

"Chu...cky…" I heard her whisper.

I felt something jolt at my heart. I slowly backed away from her before falling backwards.

'I… can't kill her?' I thought in awe.

This has never happened to me before! I've never met anyone I couldn't kill before! Why?

…..

"She's… my friend…" I whispered.

Then, I heard footsteps!

"Who's there?" I heard a familiar female voice call downstairs.

'Shit! It's her mom!' I thought, standing up.

I couldn't kill her either; Emilee would get mad at me! So, I went into Barbie Mode. The door opened, and sure enough it was her mom. She looked around all suspicious. She noticed me on the floor and walked over to pick me up. I stared at her in "Barbie Mode" with my piercing blue eyes.

"It's been years since I last saw your movies, Chucky." she said, looking over at her daughter.

She saw her sleeping peacefully and smiled warmly.

"My daughter is lucky to have a friend like you," she said, putting me back in bed with her.

"Even if you are a doll." she added, turning to leave.

I came out of "Barbie Mode" after I heard the door shut. I sat up in the bed and stared down at Emilee. She seemed to be smiling. I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I love you…"

Next… At school…

After the incident with the red-head boy, I felt bad for Emilee. Someone needs to teach that kid a lesson! Hey, why not me? I am, after all, Chucky the Killer Doll! I formulated a plan…

That night, after Emilee went to sleep, I snuck out of the house to take care of… ahem, _matters_ … I was able to find that red-head kid's address so I could take care of him. Hehehe. I made my way to his kitchen where I knew he was getting a drink of water nightly. I was able to find out that he drinks a cup of water at night to help with his stomach aches. Perfect timing to lure him into my trap. I left a note scrawled in ink on the countertop. It read:

Dearest Aaron,

I feel that what I did and said was awful. Meet me at school and I'll make it up to you.

Sincerely, Emilee G.

Now, I was waiting at the school at the spot where Emilee had beat him up. Perfectly, ironic place for him to meet his doom… I heard footsteps approach the lunchroom, I took this opportunity to go into Barbie Mode to stealth-a-size myself. The kid walked into the dark lunchroom, looking for Emilee who was not here.

"Hello? Emilee?" he called out.

No one-not even me-answered to him. He sighed out in annoyment. He must think that this was all just a wild goose chase. Just like I planned... He started to turn and leave. Now's my chance!

"Hi, I'm Chucky! Wanna play?"

The kid stopped in his tracks after jumping like ten feet.

'Hehehe… I scared him out of his socks!' I chuckled to myself.

He turned around shakily.

"Hello? Emilee, is that you?" he called.

I smirked to myself. I got up stealthily and started to run around to freak him out. And sure enough, he got scared.

'HAHAHA! He's so scared, I can hear his heart pounding from here.' I thought, laughing.

Then, I laughed evilly out loud to freak him out even more. The pathetic kid screamed in horror.

"I'm getting out of here!" he shrieked like a girl, running towards the door.

Just as he was about to grab the doorknob… I thrust my knife forward! The kid screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground, holding his leg which had a stab wound.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" I laughed evilly.

The kid looked left and right, trying to find me. I jumped out from behind the front lady's desk, wielding a knife. The kid screamed at me.

"What the hell?! You're… Chucky?!" he gasped, holding his stab wound tighter.

"Right! We have a winner!" I joked insanely.

"What should you get as a reward?" I thought out loud, tapping my knife on my chin.

It then dawned on me:

"How about a slit throat?!" I said, putting my knife up to his throat.

He panted nervously, I felt him gulp and that wiggled my knife. I saw him turn pale white in the face. So now, his freckles looked like little red speckles of blood against flour or even semen. Hehehe… I love being anatomically correct.

"Why… a-are you doing this to me?" he stuttered, his teeth chattering.

"Stop chattering your teeth, or I'll fuckin' kick 'em in!" I warned, pressing my knife further.

"As for why, maybe you'll think twice about tryin' to make a joke out of my friend!" I warned.

"What? …. Wait! Emilee is your… friend?!" he gasped.

I giggled insanely.

"I'm sorry! Really, I am!" he shrieked hysterically.

I cackled at his fear. Oh, how long it's been since I last got to behave like the sociopath I am!

"Sure ya are! Now that you're inches away from death, you wanna plead for your damned fucking life! It doesn't work like that, asshole! You hurt my friend, I hurt you!"

I slit his throat! Blood oozed out of him as he screamed in a slur. I cackled as I imagined lightning happening around me for drama. He tried to keep his throat from oozing anymore blood by holding it. I made a 'tsk, tsk' motion with my finger.

"Don't do that," I say innocently.

Then, he fell down on his back, blood oozing faster than before.

"What else should I do?" I asked, faking the clueless attitude.

He looked at me with fear in his green eyes.

"I wonder what intestines look like?" I asked myself, "It's been so long…"

"N-Nooghgh…" the boy drooled out blood. I nodded with an insane look on my face.

I stabbed my knife into the boy's lower regions. He shrieked out in pain! I cackled as I continued to disembowel my helpless victim. He started to swoon.

'He's going… he's going…' I thought in pleasure.

"You're eyes…" I whispered sweetly.

He gasped and hacked up more blood.

"...are too… FUCKING GREEN!" I snapped, stabbing his eye in.

He let out one final scream before his struggles stopped and his sounds whirred down.

'He's gone…' I thought.

I looked up at the ceiling and felt good knowing this was all taken care of. However, I still have one more problem. Well, two.

"I need some new clothes," I sighed out, dragging Aaron's lifeless body towards the lunchroom.

My clothes are stained with crimson blood… Mmm...

"I wonder if Emilee will be a suspect in this murder?" I asked myself, leaving the body by the table.

"If she does, I'll be there to cushion the blow..."

End of Flashback…

I stared at my brunette friend.

"Sorry if I… got you into more trouble…" I whisper, looking down sadly.

I then felt something warm touch me all around. It was her hugging me!

"What are you-?"

"I'm not in more trouble!" I heard Emilee say.

I look at her curiously.

"What.. are you?" I asked, hugging back slightly.

"I'm your friend, Chucky…" she whispered.

I smiled… warmly. We pulled away from each other and smiled.

"Just… try not to kill people too much…" Emilee laughed awkwardly.

I smiled awkwardly.

"They don't hurt you… and they don't get hurt back!" I said, raising my knife high above my head.

Emilee laughed at me.

Footsteps!

"Shit! I cussed under my breath.

"It's my mom!" Emilee panicked, looking left and right.

Then she looked at me.

"Barbie Mode!" she commanded.

Now, normally I don't let people boss me around, but in this case I'll make an exception. I froze it up.

Emilee's POV…

I saw the door open and it was actually Steven!

"When did you get here?" I asked, venom in my tone of voice.

"3 hours ago, you?" he asked, running his big fingers through his black, curly hair.

"Haha, very funny," I laughed wryly.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he inquired to me.

"I needed to talk to Chucky," I lied.

Steven said "ah" and turned to leave.

"Don't stay up too late," he added.

I just gave off a nod, not really caring. I'm just glad I know what the hell's going on! Also, I'm glad I have a new friend who I can really talk to. Not that I have any trouble talking to my other friends but still… However, I still don't know why Chucky wasn't able to kill me. Was it because he would feel bad? Or was it because he really cared for me the minute he saw me? I didn't know…

The next day, I got ready for school being careful not to wake Chucky up because he told me that he gets mad and cranky easily. I said to him that I would take him to school every now and then when he wanted to get up with me, and he was okay with that. He also promised me that he would try and give up killing people. I even checked to make sure he wasn't crossing his fingers behind his back like he did in Seed of Chucky. He didn't. So, we remained friends. Keeping his secrets…

* * *

Done! A lot of gore, blood, etc. in this chapter.

Shadow: Nice! I was about to… *gag* when I…

Don't overdo it…

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: Stay Away!

Chapter 5: Stay Away!

For a good month, Chucky has been keeping his promise to me of not killing people! However, he did have a little slip once. I found him stabbing a hobo with his knife he has throughout the movies once. He told me that he had it coming to him, and I just rolled my eyes.

One day, I came home from school with Chucky in my backpack, because he had gotten up early with me that morning. I walked through the door into my house and announced I was home. I walked up the stairs to the living room. However, I saw a man sitting on the lounge chair, my mom on the couch talking to him. Luckily, they didn't notice me yet, so I was able to duck down so I could eavesdrop on them.

"So, Barclay," I heard my mom say.

"Please, call me Andy." the man laughed.

Andy… Barclay… Andy Barclay! I heard Chucky shuffle around in my backpack.

'Shit! I can't let them know I'm eavesdropping!' I set my backpack down and as quietly as possible, unzipped it.

"Emmy, what the hell is going on here?" he whisper-asked me. "Did he say, "Andy Barclay"?"

I nodded.

"Yes, but don't do anything right now. I wanna hear what he's doing here." I replied, placing a finger to my lips.

Chucky nodded and laid low with me.

"So, why do you wanna know about my daughter?" my mom inquired to Andy.

"Well, I've heard that Chucky is here," he replied.

My mom laughed.

"Yes, he is," she replied, "and just in time!"

There was a pause. I assume Andy was looking at her with a quizzical look on his face.

"Ever since Chucky showed up, she's been really happy. She's even said to me that Chucky is a real good, friend to her."

I heard Andy choke. I'm surprised my mom didn't notice it.

"Where's your, uh, daughter now?" he asked.

"School." my mom answered.

I heard him stand up and clear his throat. I think now is my time to enter the stage.

"Chucky, don't say anything, just act natural." I whisper to my red-head friend.

"Barbie Mode?" he asked.

"Barbie Mode." I nodded.

I walked up the stairs, Chucky in my arms. No one seemed to notice me until I said.

"Hi, I'm home."

Then, they looked at me. Andy laid his brown eyes upon Chucky, they widened instantly. However, Chucky still didn't move.

"Hey, Emmy!" my mom greeted me cheerfully.

'She's happy…' I thought.

"W-Where did you get that doll?" Andy asked me, backing away.

"Dunno," I said, looking at Chucky. "someone sent me him in a package. I'm guessing it was a birthday present from a secret admirer or something."

I then hugged Chucky against my chest, enjoying the sound and feel of his heartbeat. I blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" Andy asked me, "Do you… love him or something?"

I pulled him away and continued to hold him in my arms.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do." I replied, "He's my friend."

Andy stared at me, as if trying to say something.

"And who are you?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"Officer Andy Barclay," he replied, pulling out his badge.

I nodded.

"And, uh, why are you here?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows.

My mom shot me a look and a 'slice across the throat' gesture to me.

"Funny you should ask, I'm actually here to talk to you." Andy said, taking a step towards me.

I stepped back.

"Um, I need some alone time with Chucky," I whisper, heading down to my room.

"No, stop!" Andy screamed out.

I halted in my tracks.

'What does he want with me?' I wondered to myself, stepping away.

"Excuse me?" Mom said, standing up.

Andy blushed in embarrassment as he froze.

"Okay… interesting…" I say, stretching my words.

After a long time of awkward silence, I finally decided to run down to my room. I know it sounds sudden, but I had to protect Chucky! Andy chased after me-I could hear his footsteps following me. I went into my room and locked the door behind me. I heard pounding on the door.

"Emilee Jean! Open this door right now!" I hear a voice say that wasn't Andy's.

It was Mom's.

I panted heavily, my heart was racing, and tears were forming in my eyes. What was I gonna do? Should I open the door? No! That would be a crazy thing to do!

"Emilee! Open up, right now!" Mom commanded again.

I gripped Chucky.

"No! Leave me and Chucky alone!" I shrieked in response.

"I know why you're here, Andy Barclay: To take Chucky from me! Well, I won't let you! He's my friend!" I continued to shout, "Just… Stay the hell away from us!"

There was silence for a bit. Then, Chucky came out of Barbie Mode and got out of my arms.

'What is he doing?' I wondered to myself.

He's walking up to the door!

"Chucky, get back here!" I whisper-yelled, and he didn't.

"You listen here, Barclay," he commanded.

What is he doing?! He's letting the secret out!

"I'm not gonna hurt this girl! She's my friend, and I'll never do anything to harm her! That is a promise!" he assured through the door.

'I feel dizzy and nauseous…'

I'm swaying, swaying, swa-

*Thud!*

Was the last thing I heard…

Chucky's POV

"What the hell?!" I snap, turning around to see what made that noise.

I gasped and saw Emilee collapsed on the floor!

"Oh no!"

I go up to the door and unlock it. I know this is practically a death wish, but my friend's life comes first!

"Come in," I say, and sure enough the door opened.

Andy was standing there, a gun in hand. Emilee's mom-Melinda-was shocked to see me standing there on my own.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alive and it's a big fuckin' shock!" I say sarcastically.

"That's not the big deal right now! Emilee's fainted and needs help!" I added, running to my friend's side to try and aid her.

Andy was staring at me, I can feel it. He's probably ready to shoot me in the back or something.

"We need medical help," I say, running upstairs.

I heard footsteps coming after me. I looked left and right for a phone. Then, I saw something: It was flat and orange. I walked over and picked it up.

"What the hell is this?" I wondered.

"It's a phone," a voice replied.

I turned and saw Mindy hiding behind Andy, who still had a gun pointed at me. I looked curious at her.

"Two things: Why did you leave your daughter downstairs, unconscious?" I inquired, "Second: This is a phone?! It's not like any phone I've ever seen!"

I then looked at it and said, "Fuck it," and looked for a way to turn it on.

"There's a, um, button on the side," Mindy stammered.

I looked on the side and saw a little bump sticking out on one side, I pushed it and then the screen on it lit up!

'Wow, phone's have gotten a lot smaller!' I thought in amazement.

Gah! I'll never figure out how this works! So, I walked over to Andy and Mindy. Mindy immediately cowered behind Andy again. I rolled my blue eyes.

"Andy, do you know how to work these damn things?" I asked, irritated.

Andy lowered his gun slightly, but kept his itchy trigger finger in check. He snatched the phone from my hands and turned it on.

"Hmm, password protected," Andy murmured under his breath.

"What's your password?" I inquired to Mindy, who just gulped.

"It's k-kenzer…" she said, cowering again.

I rolled my eyes up at the ceiling.

Soon, we were at the hospital. I knew that Andy wouldn't want me to come along, so, I snuck into the trunk and tailed behind. I'll still never figure out why or how I get around easily without one asshole seeing me! I was under Emilee's hospital bed, listening to what the doctor had to say. I'm so worried about her. I felt like crying!

"How is she, Doc?" I heard Mindy ask.

"Well, her vitals are good," the doctor says, "and she'll live."

I scoffed in my head.

'What a fuckin' thing to say!' I thought, glaring.

Wait! What's happening to me?! I feel… different… Like I'm going to…. to…..

My POV...

I feel woozy… I see nothing but darkness around me. I can hear voices, but they sound all… fuzzy… My eyelids feel heavy too.

"Chu...cky… I need you…" I whisper seemingly without moving my lips.

"Emilee," I hear a familiar voice say.

I moaned. What does this person want with me? I see blurry shapes and colours around me, which gives me a signal to rub my eyes so I can see clearly. However, my arms feel very heavy right now, so, it's near impossible for me to try and rub them. I feel somebody's warm hand touch my cheek as my vision starts to unblur. The shapes and colours were beginning to become things I recognize as people. One of them had blonde hair and familiar looking green eyes.

"Who… are you?" I whispered as loudly as I could.

Suddenly, my vision was now crystal clear! I saw my mom and Andy Barclay hovering over me. I opened my hazel-green eyes as wide as they would go to get a good look at where I was.

"Where am I, mom?" I asked her, turning my head.

"The hospital." I gasped lightly.

"Why am I… here?" I asked, feeling woozy again.

"Chucky told us that you fainted for some reason and-"

I cut him off.

"Where's Chucky?!"

I looked around for my ginger friend, but I didn't see him. My expression saddened.

"He's still back at home," Mom explained, "We didn't want him to hurt you."

I choked on my own saliva at this remark.

"Chucky would never intentionally hurt me!" I snapped, sitting up.

"Emilee, I know you think Chucky is your friend, but he's not. He's killed a lot of people, and it doesn't matter what he says, promises, or does; he's evil and always will be!" Andy retorted.

My mom nodded.

"No, he is my friend! He told me that he can't kill me, and I believe him. I love him as my friend, and there's nothing you can do about it!" I spat back. "Just stay the hell away from us!"

Suddenly, there was a horrific scream! We all looked out the door and saw a lady nurse's face half sliced off! No, wait, it was disintegrating! Her clothes also looked wet, like something was spilled on her outfit.

"What happened?!" I heard a male voice ask.

"She just… bumped into the shelf, and the acid on it spilt on her face!" another nurse screamed, trying to aid the other nurse.

But it was too late, she was beyond anyone's help.

"But she's never made a mistake with the cart! Why is this any different?" the male voice asked again.

"I don't know," came the nurse's reply.

Upon seeing the nurse's shriveled, blood-dripping face, I felt like I was gonna be sick… Her skull was showing on one side of her face, her eye was burned right out of it's socket, and her skin was dry, shriveled and red. Blood oozed out of every corner of her singed face.

"Oh, waiter," I said woozily, "Check please!"

Blackness again.

* * *

Done! A lot more blood! Also, this is where the conflict of the story unfolds where Chucky's… yeah, read the description.

Shadow: … No comment.

That makes no sense. If you want to not make a comment, just say nothing.

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: What's Happening?

Chapter 6: What's Happening? Aren't You Good?

Two days later, I got out of the hospital and was able to carry on with my life! Well, sort of. I have no idea where Chucky is, and I miss him…

Andy told my mom he would be in touch and then I said, "Just stay out of my life! Chucky is not going to kill me!"

Then mom sent me to my room and grounded me for another week.

I don't give a flying fuck what Andy says, Chucky is my friend and will never hurt me. Well, at least not on purpose. Then again, I don't think anyone would wanna hurt me on purpose, except for bullies. Either way, I still miss Chucky…

When I went to school that morning, I noticed everyone was staring at me, avoiding me, and whispering about me. When I got to lunch, my friend, Jackie, was already waiting for me. She has black hair and dark eyes covered by glasses. When I asked her what everyone was whispering about whenever I was around them.

She sighed and replied, "You haven't seen it, have you?"

I looked confused at her.

'Seen what?' I thought, although I was kind of afraid to know.

She bit her lip and squinted her eyes. She then typed something on her computer, turned it to me, and hit the space button.

"Ooh, it's not that bad…" she said, sounding a little unsure if you ask me.

It was a YouTube video titled, "Child's Play goes Cray Cray".

'What the hell is this?' I asked myself, leaning in.

I watched a whole news report on me! And it wasn't a good one either! They were all saying how my mom said that Chucky was alive, I was trying to deny it, etc. I don't wanna tell you it word for word because then you'll mock me! Also, I'm lazy! I then decided to read the comments, and they were just as-if not more-frightening as the report.

One said, "Wow! That woman is fuckin' crazy!"

Another said, "Call 911! She needs the mental asylum!"

I growled and felt like screaming! I logged into my Chromebook, went into YouTube under my account, and started replying to the comments.

"Okay, I'll take that back," Jackie said, gritting her teeth, "it is VERY bad!"

I rolled my eyes and slammed her computer shut.

"This is fuckin' insane!" I snapped, not caring how loud, "My life is private! I have to do something!"

I started to formulate a plan…

Well, my plan is perfect! Except for one thing: I don't know how to get to the news place! I could ask my mom, but then she'll just ramble on and on about how I'm grounded, and a bunch of other shit! So, I kept thinking to myself: How am I gonna get there? My plan is basically to go to the news place where they broadcast everything that makes people feel like shit!

"This is nuts! I just want everything back before… before…"

"Before I showed up?"

I jumped and looked around for the voice's owner… I saw no one.

"H-Hello?" I called, nervous.

There was no reply. I was about to lay back down and close my eyes. I was tired… Then I-

"BOO!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs! Then, I felt a familiar feeling on my mouth: Chucky's hand. I looked to my left and saw Chucky! He was back. I looked happy to see him, but he looked hurt. I took his hand away and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I inquired.

Chucky looked down sadly.

'Oh, perhaps I offended him in some way?' I asked myself.

"No, no, no! Chucky, you heard wrong." I explained, causing my friend to look up at me.

"Yeah, I think my life's been better since you came along! I mean, sure, things aren't looking so good right now, but it's not your fault." I said, cupping his face.

He placed his hand to mine and closed his blue eyes. You know, I feel like I can trust him. That's rare, because I usually don't trust ANYONE! Not even myself! However, it takes a whole lot for me to earn someone's trust, like, Chucky, or my friend Joshua. I trust him…

I told Chucky my plan about breaking into the news headquarters to sabotage their next broadcast.

When he heard about it, he just laughed and said, "Sounds like a smart plan to me," and nodded.

I smiled at him, because I find his laugh hilarious and laughable itself. Especially in "Bride of Chucky" and the first "Child's Play" movie.

Anyway, when I told him the conflict of the plan, he just laughed again and said, "Well, leave it to people like us to find a loophole."

And I laughed too. However, I still wanted to know what the loophole of this plan is.

When I asked him, he told me, "Why don't you just get some sleep, and in the morning, everything will be fine."

I tried reasoning with him, but then I let out a yawn-I was tired… He smirked in victory. I reluctantly agreed to sleep, while he found a loophole.

Chucky's POV

I got Emilee into her bed and pulled the covers up. I also managed to get her a plushie from her shelf and I laid it next to her. It was her Tsum Tsum Mickey plushie. She was so tired, she was out like a light! I smiled at her warmly. I don't think I've ever known what friendship felt like… until now that is… Without thinking, I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. I've only ever kissed one person-well, doll-and that was my ex-wife, Tiffany. However, don't think of it like that; she's my friend. I pulled out my knife in case I need to cut my way through bushes…

I know it's wrong to sneak out and lie to my friend, but she needs the rest. She's had a busy day, and she needs it, so, I'll take care of it.

I got to the news headquarters, and luckily for me, everyone was gone. There was even a sleeping security guard! I chuckled evilly and pulled out a Sharpie I got from Emilee's drawing case.

I drew a mustache, beard, and wrote, "I am GAY!" on his forehead.

Picking the lock with my knife, I slowly opened the creaky door. The guard stirred, but didn't wake up. I looked inside and saw camera's, green screen's, and other stuff to make news reports. Thinking about Emmy's plan, I decided to use it, but also with a few twists of my own… I figured out how to work the camera and record something. I pulled over a wooden stool and set it in front of the camera. I hit record and quickly sat up on the stool.

"Hey, I'm Charles Lee Ray, but you can call me, "Chucky"." I say, "Now, you may think that this is some sort of camera trick or illusion, but it's not,-I turned to show no wires or cords-trust me."

I straightened myself up and tried to slow down my racing heart. I can't believe I'm speaking on camera, I MUST have a death wish. Why am I doing this again? Oh, yeah, her…

"Anyway," I continued, "I want everyone to leave my friend Emilee alone! She never did anything wrong; it was me. I killed that red-head kid, I did it. Don't go after her and hurt her feelings, please. She's just an innocent girl, and my best friend… And it breaks my heart to see her sad and suffering."

I felt something warm and wet roll down from my eyes. I touched it with my hand and looked at it. Tears… I'm crying! I don't remember the last time I cried… I must really care more than I thought…

Strange… I'm feeling different… I keeled over as my head started to hurt! I groaned and shrieked out in pain.

"What's happening to me?!" I cried out, trying to resist whatever has a hold of me.

That was all I remembered.

Normal POV

A flashlight shined into the dark newsroom.

"Who's there?" a male's voice called out into it.

There was no reply. Even so, the guard decided to check the room for stowaways or hiders. He pointed his flashlight around looking for someone or something that would be hiding. Unfortunately, he was kind of a scaredy cat. He never told anyone, because then he couldn't be a security guard. Like every other person, he needed a good paying job. Then, he heard something shuffle! He pointed his flashlight at the spot where it came from, but all he saw was a doll. It was sitting there with a pleasant smile on his face.

"How the hell did this get here?" he muttered, keeping his flashlight down.

He recognized it as Chucky, and picked it up. He stared into the doll's crimson eyes with confusion. He thought that Chucky was supposed to have blue eyes. Right?

"What the hell?" he asked himself.

"Amazing, right?"

The guard looked around for who said that, but he only saw Chucky. Only, he was moving! The man's eyes widened in shock as Chucky raised his knife high overhead and started stabbing the man's arms so he'd drop to the floor; he did.

"What the hell?!" he snapped, holding his bleeding arms in pain.

Chucky appeared in front of him.

"Goodnight, asshole!" he screamed, stabbing him in the stomach making blood splatter all over him.

The man screamed out in pain various times, trying to push Chucky off of him. However, it was no use… Soon, there was a dead body on the floor in front of him… Chucky threw his head back and laughed maniacally!

"Oh, how long it's been!"

Then, his eyes shifted from red to blue, blue to red, and red to blue. He looked at his hands and the dead man on the floor. His breathing sped up, and he fell to his knees.

"What have I done?" he whispered shakily, looking at his crimson stained hands in one of which a knife resided.

He dropped his knife and it clattered to the floor. He had no idea what had just happened or how, but he did know one thing: Something bad was happening to him!

* * *

More conflict! And horror…

Shadow: Nice! Now, bow to me!

Nice try, Shadow-kun.

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: The Evil Within

Chapter 7: The Evil Within…

My POV...

I woke up on a Saturday, but Chucky wasn't sleeping next to me… I went upstairs to check around for him, I even asked my mom where he is.

Then she responded with, "You mean, he's not here?"

I nodded, then she said, "Well, then I guess you're safe for now."

I got mad at her and screamed at the top of my lungs. Before she could punish me, I ran out of her room, down the stairs, and out the door. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I care, I just couldn't take it anymore! I didn't bother looking back to see if she was running after me; I didn't care. I soon came to Wachter Park and it was empty… just like my stomach… and my heart. I sat on a bench and started to cry. I then started to sing Regret Message.

 _Machi hazure no chiisana minato_

 _Hitori tatazumu shoujo_

 _Kono umi ni mukashi kara aru_

 _Hisokana ii tsutae_

 _"Negai wo kaita youhishi wo"_

 _"Kobin ni irete"_

 _"Umi ni nagaseba itsu no hika"_

 _"Omoi wa minoru deshou"_

 _Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin_

 _Negai wo kometa MESSEJI_

 _Suiheisen no kanata ni_

 _Shizuka ni kieteku_

 _Kimi wa itsumo watashi no tame ni_

 _Nandemo shite kureta no ni_

 _Watashi wa itsumo wagamama bakari_

 _Kimi wo komarase teta_

 _Negai wo kanaete kureru kimi_

 _Mou inai kara_

 _Kono umi ni watashi no omoi_

 _Todokete morau no_

 _Nagarete iku chiisana negai_

 _Namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO_

 _Tsumi ni kizuku no wa itsumo_

 _Subete owatta ato_

 _Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin_

 _Negai wo kometa MESSEJI_

 _Suiheisen no kanata ni_

 _Shizuka ni kieteku_

 _Nagarete iku chiisana negai_

 _Namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO_

 _"Moshimo umare kawareru naraba..."_

I then cried again.

"Don't cry…"

I heard a whisper! The voice sounded familiar, and warm… It couldn't have been… Chucky? I looked around for my red-headed friend, but I didn't see him. I figured I must've been hearing things, so, I shrugged and continued to cry. Tourniquet was playing in my head over and over again as I thought of Chucky. I wondered where he might be, and what he could be doing right now if he was with me.

"You seem to be sad,"

I jumped at the sound of someone's voice. Only, it was different this time. It sounded like a girl's voice, but familiar. I looked up and saw a lady with short black hair, dark eyes, white skin, and she appeared to be in her 50's. Even though I've never met her before, I recognized her.

"Jennifer Tilly…" I said in amazement.

She smiled at me.

"Wait, no, Tiffany?"

She looked at me with amazement, probably wondering how I knew that she was Tiffany still in Jennifer's body.

"How did you know?" she asked.

I shrugged and lied, "Just a guess,"

We soon started talking about things, mainly Chucky. Tiffany stood up and looked directly into my eyes.

"Well, wherever baby doll is, I hope you find him." and she walked away.

I waved goodbye, and got up. I certainly didn't wanna go home, so, I just walked further away from it.

Eventually, I came to an alley where I saw some gruesome graffiti on its walls.

There were things like, "You Stupid Cunt!" and "GRUESOME!" in big letters.

I laughed at it all. Then, I heard laughter following mine. I looked around for where the familiar laughter was coming from, but then I saw something: A murder! I was about to gag as I saw blood splattering.

"What the-?!" I choked.

The murder was only happening a few feet away from me, and I was hiding behind a trash can. The laughter came again, this time becoming more recognizable…

"Chucky?" I asked myself.

I peeked my head up from behind the trash can to try and make out who the murderer was, and sure enough, I saw a silhouette of a small human being stabbing two people!

'What the hell?' I thought, my hazel eyes shrunken down, 'I thought he was gonna stop…'

I didn't know what was going on, but I did know that I had to do something to stop him! I charged towards the horrific scene, determination burning in my chest.

"CHUCKY! STOP!~"

When I arrived, I saw Chucky still stabbing his helpless victims, laughing insanely all the while! Only I noticed something different: His eyes. Everyone knows that Chucky-as a doll-has blue eyes, but this one has red eyes! What does that mean? Is Chucky going back to being evil? Is this just a nightmare? What's happening?!

Then, he looked over at me. I suppose he was probably going to kill me too… I flinched making my tears fly everywhere.

Chucky's POV

I started to wake up… However, I saw that I wasn't laying down and "sleeping", but standing. My focus came into full realization, and the first thing I saw was Emilee. However, she wasn't looking cheerful like usual; she was looking sad. I saw two streams of tears coming from both of her eyes, and she was making crying noises too.

"Why are you…?" I started to ask, raising my hand.

However, when I raised my hand, I saw it was stained a brilliant red colour… I had blood on my hands. I was shocked to also see two dead bodies lying before me. I looked at my crimson stained hands and started to tremble with fear. I didn't know what had just happened, I mean, one minute I was recording a video for Emilee for the world to see, then I just blacked out.

"What am I doing?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"That's what I wanna know!" Emilee cried to me, "Why are you doing this?! I thought you had changed!"

I looked up at my crying friend.

"I have!" I retorted, "I honestly don't know what happened! One minute I was recording a message for the world to see, then… I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I was here with blood on my hands, and you were crying."

Emilee wiped her tears, only to have more pour from her eyes. I can't stand to see my friend cry! I was about to do something, but I stopped when I heard footsteps approaching. We both gasped.

"Quick! Hide!" Emilee commanded to me.

I nodded and pulled her with me.

My POV…

I was nervous, and if you were there, you could've probably told I was too. Then again, how could I not be? I just saw my best friend kill two people, and I thought he wouldn't do it anymore. Now, I'm probably going to be more of a suspect than ever! The footsteps grew closer, closer, closer… Then, I heard a shrill scream!

"I think… they found the bodies…" Chucky whispered to me.

I glared at him.

"We've got to get out of here," I say, looking around.

"Home?" Chucky suggested.

I rapidly shook my head.

"No, I don't belong there anymore!" I said, "We have to go somewhere else; somewhere no one will find us!"

Chucky thought about it for a bit, then his eyes brightened up as if he had reached a solution.

"I think I know where to go!" he said to me.

"Where?" I asked.

"Just follow my directions," he replied.

I didn't know if I should trust him after he broke his promise about not killing anymore, but… he's still my friend. I nodded and started heading in the direction he told me to go.

We got to the subway, and I awaited further instructions from him.

"Okay, there was this one place I wanted to live in after I killed the family that lived there, but I decided to carry on with the rest of my plan first." the red-head doll explained.

"Okay, but what if someone tries to live there?" I asked. Chucky smiled at me.

"Don't worry," he assured me, "the cops said it wasn't safe for anyone because I left a note saying that I'd be back if anyone tries to come back to the house."

I nodded and said, "Oh, okay…"

Then I asked how we were going to get a ticket, and he just pulled out a bundle of money. When I asked him where he got it, he said that he had no idea, he just found it in there. I had guessed that he went around killing people and taking their money. However, I didn't tell him that, because I didn't wanna hurt his feelings…

We got our ticket and boarded the train, and I sat next to an adult who was reading his newspaper. Chucky was sitting on my lap, and we had luckily washed the blood off his overalls and hands before we got here; to avoid suspicion.

"Next stop: Durrington Lane, everyone who's going there, get off." the conductor said over the speaker.

"That's our stop," Chucky told me, and I nodded.

Luckily, the train has loud chatter and too many people who are busy taking Selfies, on Facebook, or any other overrated social media, so, they don't hear Chucky talking to me or me talking to him. We got off and headed in the direction Chucky led me towards.

When we arrived, I saw a two story house that appeared to be "coming down" slightly, and the windows were cracked.

"That's it?" I asked.

Chucky nodded. I hesitantly walked up the building with Chucky in my arms. When I got in, I saw that it was all dusty and musty, meaning we'd better clean this place the hell up, or my allergies will start acting up… then I'll get sick… and that's no fun for anyone!

I told that to Chucky and he responded with, "Don't worry… we'll be okay here."

I trusted him…

When we sat down to talk, I had asked him what was going on.

"I don't know, to be honest." he replied, "I don't know why I'm starting to kill again."

This made me feel sad inside; I hung my head in despair. Then remembered something: His eyes!

"Oh, Chucky!" I say, making him look up at me. "I remembered something: Your eyes were red when I found you killing those two people."

Chucky gasped at me and put a hand to his mouth. I looked at him questioningly, wondering if it was something I said.

"This is bad…" I heard him mumble.

"What? Why is it bad?" I asked him, leaning in.

"Because, I recall reading a chapter in the Voodoo book Dr. Death gave me when I started learning voodoo on how to beat death. It said something about the "Evil Within"." he explained, "It says that if an evil soul, like mine, gets acquainted with someone and becomes friends with someone, something will happen."

I looked nervous at him.

"What will happen?" I asked.

"Well, when you revealed that you were hurt by the boys who told you that their friend's all had crushes on you, and I felt angry that they were hurting you. That somehow triggered my evil soul again, and thereby, made me start to kill people more than I used to."

I couldn't believe my ears! Does this mean that I'll have to… end him? I hope not…

"What can we do to stop it?" I asked, hoping to hear a good answer.

Chucky sighed a sad sigh, making me fear the worst.

"Actually, there is one thing we can do." he said.

I leaned in happily, eager to find out what.

"The Heart of Damballa…" he said, standing up.

I remembered the Heart of Damballa from the movies, and that Tiffany was the last one to use it.

"How can that help?" I asked him.

"Well, it has a good voodoo side to it that can be awakened with a special chant that only I know. If we say the chant while it's in our possession, the gem will turn blue and then it'll reveal another spell on the back of it. We say that spell towards me, it'll rid me of my evil soul for good!" he explained, slamming his fist on his hand.

"So, then everything will be fine?" I asked, and Chucky nodded.

I smiled from ear-to-ear and picked up Chucky, spinning him around happily!

"That's great!" I cheered, hugging him tightly.

"Okay… you're kinda squishing me!" he laughed nervously.

I put him down and blushed.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy!" I cheered again.

"I had no idea…" he joked.

I continued to celebrate in happiness as Chucky watched me dance around.

"Anyway," I said, sitting back down and panting.

"Where's the Heart of Damballa?" I asked.

Chucky shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I don't know," he admitted, "Tiff was the last one to use it, so, I don't know if she still has it or not."

I made fists with my hands and tucked my arms in.

"Let's hope she does! If not, I'll scream!" I say, determined.

Chucky laughed.

"I like it when you go insane," he added to the laugh.

I smiled at him.

"There's still one problem: Tiffany is gone…" he said, looking down.

I smiled.

"Actually, she's not." I said in a singsong voice.

Chucky gasped and looked up at me, his eyes wide as saucers.

"She actually succeeded in transferring her soul into Jennifer Tilly's body." I say.

Chucky was dumbfounded, I could tell. After all, he killed Tiffany in the climax of Seed of Chucky, so, he didn't really know.

"I just saw her at the park this morning when I ran away, so, she couldn't have gone far." I said, rubbing my chin with two fingers.

"Well, then," Chucky said, getting up.

"Let's go find Tiff!" he exclaimed clenching his fist.

I nodded and said, "Yeah!"

So, we were off!

* * *

Done! Now comes the tension of waiting for the next chapter…

Satoko: I'm part of a horror anime, and this is great!

Thanks, Satoko-chan!

R&R!


	8. Chapter 8: Get to the Heart

Chapter 8: Get to the Heart!

As we explored the city more, I started feeling hungry and thirsty. I told this to Chucky, and he responded with, "Let's stop at a McDonald's or something, then."

I nodded and began looking for one. I've never been in this part of town, so, I don't really know my way. In case you didn't know, I have a really bad sense of direction! I just hope my face isn't on posters everywhere yet, because then people will send me back home, and I don't wanna go there!

"Hey, I think you took the wrong turn around Albuquerque." Chucky said to me.

"What the hell does that even mean?" I asked, even though in a way I already knew.

Yeah, I've heard that fucking joke…

"Hey, look! There's a McDonald's!" Chucky exclaimed, pointing.

I looked over and sure enough, there was a McDonald's right over there… just waiting for us.

"Let's go, Chucky." I say to my red-head friend.

So, we went there.

Usually when I go to McDonald's, I order two McDoubles with ketchup only, so, that's what I decided to get. Still I didn't know how we would pay for it…

"Don't worry about it," Chucky assured me, reaching into his pocket, "I prepared for it."

He pulled out another wad of money and handed it to me.

"I'm not sure if this'll be enough, but it should be." I said to him; he nodded.

I went up to the counter to order, bringing Chucky with me. He said as long as I was with him, his evil soul was less likely to awaken again, which was a good thing for us, because there's a whole lot of people here. I approached the cashier, and she smiled at me, ready to take my order.

"Hello," she greeted in a friendly tone.

I bowed my head in response and gripped Chucky in my arms.

"Is that Chucky from…?" she paused as if trying to remember.

"Yes." I answer, "And I would like two McDoubles with ketchup only, please."

The cashier looked curious at me.

"Aren't you a little young to be ordering by yourself?" she inquired to me.

I shook my head.

"No, I'm 15 years old. I just had a birthday." I answered.

A lot of people have said I look like a kid… Well, I still am, technically speaking, but I'm not a baby anymore either!

"You don't look 15…" she said, biting her lip.

I looked down at Chucky who was still in Barbie mode, then back up at her.

"Well, I am… I'm just short…" I continue.

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Alright…" and took down my order.

Weirdest conversation ever!

After I got my food, I gave her the money, she gave me my change, and I sat down with Chucky in a booth. As I ate, Chucky came out of Barbie mode.

"Man, what a bitch!" he hissed, "Some people can just be blind as a bat."

I rolled my eyes and petted his hair, making him calm down a little.

We started discussing where Tiffany might be by the time I was on my second burger.

"She seemed to be heading west after we said goodbye to each other." I say, taking another bite.

Chucky thought for a while. Then, he snapped his fingers in solution!

"I've got it!" he exclaimed.

I leaned in, eager to hear the plan.

"Tiff always said she went to a park on Wednesdays, and since she seems to be in this town,"

I interrupted, "Then she should be going back there next Wednesday!"

Chucky smiled and nodded. I was feeling happy at this very moment! However, my time of happiness was short lived when I then realized we would have to wait an entire week to try and get the Heart of Damballa. Then my face turned sad…

Chucky's POV…

I hear sniffling. I look over and see Emilee crying… She's probably sad about waiting to get the Heart of Damballa for a whole week. Not that I really blame her, I'm just as upset as her. However, I wanted her to not cry, so, I reached my arms over and hugged her. She gasped and flinched, looking at me with big eyes.

"Please don't be sad. I hate it when you're sad." I say in a soothing voice. "It makes me feel like I wanna kill again."

She looked at me when those words escaped my lips.

"But you're not going to… are you?" she asked, wiping her tears away.

I shook my head no.

"At least…" I said, putting my hands behind my back, "As long as you're around, I'll be fine." Emilee smiled and hugged me.

My POV

After we-well, I-ate, we decided to head home. No point in trying to head to find Tiff now. When we got home, I told Chucky I was going to go to sleep. He nodded and asked to sleep in a separate room than me. I was tempted to ask him why, but then I stopped myself and agreed to his conditions.

That night, I felt scared… I felt lonely because Chucky wasn't sleeping with me. I was also worried about him. He obviously wanted to sleep in a separate place than me for a reason. He seemed worried when he spoke those words… Wait… is he… worried that he might kill me? I didn't know, but that was the working theory right now. It made perfect sense, but I still didn't have any idea if it was true or not. I'm still scared though… However, I soon found that I was more sleepy than I thought… I fell asleep.

When I awoke, I was alone… I was in my own house with no one else in it. I looked around for signs of life, but there were none. No Bella, no mom, no Steven. Okay, so it's not all bad… However, I also see no Chucky.

"Hello?" I called through the house, going downstairs.

The only response I got was maniacal laughter. It sounded scary and familiar… like Chucky!

"Chucky? Is that you?" I called, getting shaky and scared.

"Come here, Emmy.~" he called back, "I wanna play with you."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, especially when he talked to me in such an evil tone. But, Chucky was my friend, so, he was safe. I went down the two flights of stairs and into the big room where the voice was coming from. I looked around, but didn't see Chucky anywhere. I felt something dripping on me from above. It couldn't have been rain, this house's roof is strong. I was sort of afraid to look up, but I did anyway. When I did look up, I was horrified at what I saw!

"MOM!"

My mom was nailed to the ceiling with her eyes gouged out, her stomach sliced open, and there was blood dripping from her body. Suddenly, I heard a large slurping sound! My mom's stomach was falling apart! I moved out of the way as her stomach and a pool of blood and stomach acid fell before me, splattering all over in a big juicy wave. The smell was awful!

"I think I'm gonna puke!" I gagged, covering my mouth.

Then, the same evil laughter filled the scene around me.

"Chucky! Where are you?!" I cried out, about to throw up.

Suddenly, something dropped down from the ceiling and grabbed around my neck! I struggled and choked down my vomit, trying to get the person off of my neck. I then fell forward and was flipped around, revealing the person who was choking me.

"CH-CHUCKY?!"

Chucky laughed maniacally at me. I was too frightened and paralyzed to move at this point, so I stayed down.

"Hey, Emmy," he said with a shrewd smile.

"Chucky… did you do this?" I asked, hyperventilating.

"Surprised, much?" he asked.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I thought Chucky was my friend…

"Why are you doing this?!" I cried, getting tears in my eyes, "I thought we were friends!"

Chucky smiled at me and cupped my face.

"What are ya talkin' about? We are friends, that's why I didn't kill you." I gasped and choked on my own saliva.

He was lying to me all this time… I couldn't take it anymore.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~"

Chucky laughed like a crazy person, which he is, and looked down at me.

"Let's play…" he said, raising his hand.

"Ade due Damballa… Give me the power, I beg of you!"

There was lightning and thunder around me. Chucky was trying to take over my soul! I couldn't let this happen! I tried flailing, but I couldn't move. It was like I was frozen in time! I couldn't let him do this! I couldn't let him do… I couldn't let him… I couldn't let… I couldn't… I….

"GYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

I was hyperventilating and my heart was racing like a Nascar race car! I looked around and saw I was still in my room. Well, the room at the house Chucky brought us to. Wait a minute! Chucky! I ran out of the room and into the other bedroom where my ginger doll friend was sleeping. I noticed him, still sleeping on the bed. I must've been having a nightmare… There's no way Chucky would do something like that… Not after meeting me and promising. Well, either way, we have to get the Heart of Damballa ASAP!

* * *

Done! ... I can't think of a thing to say… Fuck it!

Satoko: Watch your language!

Don't tell me what to do!

R&R!


	9. Chapter 9: Escaping the Hell

Chapter 9: Escaping the Hell

Chucky's POV

Emilee told me she had a bad dream last night.

When I asked her about it, she said, "I don't wanna make you feel bad…" and that made me understand it a little.

I know I can't give back all the lives I've taken, but I just hope I can prevent myself from taking anymore from here on out. I know I lied about saying I would to Tiff and my son/daughter, but this time I mean it, damn it! I also hope that Andy doesn't try and stop me from stopping myself just because he's afraid of me. I need something to do to help me escape this hell! Okay, uh, think… Maybe… I smiled and my eyes widened.

"I've got it!" Emilee looked over at me in shock.

"What is it, Chucky?" she asked, walking over to me.

"I have an idea, Em." I say, taking her hand.

"This week, until Tiff gets back to the park, I wanna spend time having fun with you!" I exclaimed.

She looked upon me with big eyes.

"But, what if the people around town recognize me?" she asked in fear, "Then they'll send me home, I don't want that!"

That fact hit me like a baseball bat! I thought about it. I looked around for something that might help us. I then saw her hoodie she was wearing when we first got here. I ran over and grabbed it.

"You can wear this and pull the hood up!" I say, handing it to her.

She looked at me, a little unsure. I know it sounds like a lot to ask, for her to cover and hide herself instead of roaming freely, but this is the only thing I could think of right now.

After she didn't answer for a long time, I sighed and took it as a no. I walked away from her.

"Okay,"

I turned around in surprise.

"Say what?" I asked.

Emilee approached me slowly and reached for the hoodie. She grabbed it from my small hands and into her larger ones.

"If you think that this might help you push away your evil soul for another long while." she said, pulling it over her head.

"Then, I'm all for it!" she finished, pulling up her hood.

I looked at her with curiosity.

"I never thought that it would do that, I just…" I paused and looked away, rubbing my foot around, "Wanted to spend some time with my best friend."

Emilee looked at me with her soft, hazel-green eyes and a gaped mouth. I felt warmth rush to my cheeks for some odd reason as I steered my vision away from her.

Then, I heard footsteps approach me. I turned around and was surprised by Emilee bending down and slowly wrapping her warm arms around me. My eyes widened and my mouth gaped at this. My heart pounded in my chest and I was lost for words. I slowly brought my arms up and returned the hug. I can't remember the last time I ever felt so loved…

My POV…

After we hugged enough, I picked up Chucky, took in a deep breath, opened the door, and went out. This was gonna be interesting…

First, I let Chucky choose where to go. He told me he wanted to see a movie. I smiled and nodded in agreement. We were able to take a subway train to the Grand Theater, finding a $20 bill along the way! Even though we had enough money, we still had to have enough to keep us going for as long as we were together. Now all together we had $90 dollars.

"You think they'll let me in with a doll?" I asked my ginger friend.

"They'll have too. I mean, I'm fuckin' infamous!" he exclaimed, gesturing to himself.

"You're more than just that… You're my infamous friend." I said, snuggling him.

He smiled at me.

At the theater, people stared at me and Chucky. He was in Barbie Mode. I looked down at him and whispered.

"They're staring at us." in a worried tone.

He flicked his eyes up at me and said, "I like to be your friend." in his Good Guy voice.

I somehow knew that was a reassuring phrase. I looked at everyone, staring at them creepily. They then turned away and pretended not to do anything. I smirked in victory. We went inside, and Chucky looked up at me with a grin on his face.

"I have the coolest, bravest friend ever." he complimented.

I chuckled and blushed.

"Thanks, Chucky." I said, cuddling him again.

I approached the ticket booth, Chucky still in my arms, and saw a nice looking lady working there. I tapped on the desk to get her attention. It worked. She looked up at me and Chucky with pretty blue eyes. I secretly felt jealous of her eyes, because I wasn't too fond of my own hazel ones. On the way here, Chucky told me I could choose the movie. Poltergeist, the 2015 remake, was back in theaters for a week and I finally got my chance to see it since horror movies don't scare me. I asked for a ticket to that movie and she gave it to me. I thanked her and walked away with Chucky.

"I can't believe she let me in with you." I said in disbelief.

Chucky blinked his eyes in agreement. Everyone in the theater stared at me as I was waiting in line for popcorn and other snacks. It was beginning to annoy the shit out of me! But, I took in a deep breath and tried to keep my composure.

"Hey, where'd you get that doll?"

I looked down and saw a little blonde girl with pigtails and green eyes.

"Huh?" I asked, looking down at the kid.

"Where'd you get the doll?" she repeated.

"Um, the mail?" I said, unsure about all of this.

"Can I hold him?" she asked.

Before I could answer, a lady ran up to her.

"Suzie! There you are!" she exclaimed.

I figured her to be the little girl's mother.

"I'm sorry about thi-" her voice trailed off when she saw Chucky in my arms.

She pulled Suzie closer to her.

"Mommy, let me go!" she whined.

I shook my head and chuckled.

"Kids…"

The woman chuckled slightly as well.

"Y-Yeah… Is that…" she halted and pointed at the ginger doll in my arms.

"Chucky? Yeah, he's my friend. I got him in the mail one day by an unknown person on my birthday. Now, he's my best friend." I explained, cuddling him really tight.

"I see…" the lady said, laughing nervously.

I think that Chucky was scaring her. I didn't care, he was my friend.

After the lady took her kid away, I got my snacks: Starbursts, popcorn, and an ICEE.

"What do you want Chucky?" I asked, holding him out in front of me.

I then put him up to my ear and he whispered, "Hershey's bar, and we'll share the drink and popcorn."

I took him away from my ear and smiled warmly at him.

"Good choice." I said cheerfully.

The man at the counter looked at me and chuckled.

"Kids…" he sighed.

"Hey, I'm 15." I pointed out.

"Really? Okay, then. What does your doll want?" he asked.

I knew he was pretending and playing along with me.

'Heh! This guy has no idea!' I thought.

I told him what Chucky wanted and he put the chocolate bar, slushy, popcorn, and Starbursts on the counter.

"That'll be $15.73, please." the man said.

I reached into Chucky's overall pocket and pulled out the big wad of cash.

"Wow! How did a kid like you get that much money?" he asked in a surprised tone.

As I pulled out a 10 dollar bill, a 5, and 1, I said, "It's a long story." in a chuckle.

"And again, I'm a teenager! I just had a birthday, for cryin' out loud." I added, placing the green dollars on the counter.

Before he could say anything else, I walked off with the goodies towards the usher.

After handing my ticket to the usher, he told me to go to theater 5. I did, and sure enough, the sign above said: "Poltergeist 11:50". I took in a deep breath and walked in with the goodies and Chucky.

"Scared?" he asked me in a whisper.

"A little bit. I saw the trailers and it looks pretty spooky. But horror doesn't scare me, so, I'll be okay." I answered him.

"Well, if you do get scared, I'll be here for you." he assured me.

I smiled at him.

"I love you," I told him.

He smiled at me as I placed a kiss on his forehead.

We chose a seat in the middle-ish row. There were only a few others in the theater, me and Chucky being two of them, so, I guess I only have a minimal amount of worry that someone will block our view of the screen. Because that's the one thing we all hate about going to the movie theater, people being in the way of the screen. Fuck…

The movie was supposed to start at noon, and it was 11:55 now. I decided to talk to Chucky in a whisper for a little bit until the movie started. We talked about things in our past. He mostly let me have all the turns, because I knew just about everything about him. He asked me what my childhood was like.

"Well, it was okay, I guess." I told him, "There were quite a few moments when I was…"

I shuddered, unable to continue. Chucky placed his plastic hand on top of my flesh one. I looked at him with big eyes.

"It's okay… You don't have to talk about the bad parts if you don't wanna." he assured me.

I smiled warmly at him. He did the same. Chucky sat in my lap, so he was able to see the screen better. I looked at Chucky's watch. He thought he must've stolen it from the last two people he killed. It said 12:00 pm. I looked up at the screen which started illuminating.

"Here we go." I sighed out.

Chucky nodded and said, "Mm," in agreement.

(A/N: Now, a time skip! Sorry, I haven't seen the new Poltergeist movie yet… I just thought it'd be nice if that was the movie we saw.)

It was like 1:43 by the time we got out of the theater, and I was happy! Chucky was too; probably because I was.

"That was so cool!" I exclaimed, throwing Chucky up and catching him.

He chuckled.

"Glad to hear you had a good time." he said to me.

"Well, it's all thanks to you getting that money." I pointed out.

Chucky nodded happily, but then his face turned sad. I looked at him worried.

"Yeah… but by killing people. We saw that movie because I killed people. We ate the food because I killed people! We-!"

I saw his eyes briefly flash red, and gasped!

'His evil soul!" I thought.

"Chucky, no!" I exclaimed, shaking him.

His eyes went all googly for a moment, then he shook his head and his eyes turned blue again.

"Emilee… I don't know what I'd do without you here." my ginger doll friend sighed in relief with wary smile on his face.

"I think you'd probably go on another killing spree." I pointed out.

Chucky laughed nervously at this comment.

"C'mon," I say, getting him back up in my arms as he was slipping, "let's get out of here."

He nodded in agreement.

As soon as we left the theater grounds, we talked about another place to go. It was a place where Chucky often sat thinking before he met me.

"What did you think about?" I asked.

"Killing…" he replied in a monotone voice.

I petted his hair in comfort. He smiled up at me.

When we got there, I saw it was kind of like a secret clubhouse. We pushed our way past some bushes and hopped over a small river on some stones. Then, I saw it. It was a medium, wooden box. He lead me inside, and since I was short as well, I didn't have to crouch down. I wasn't a midget, but I wasn't a giant either.

"So, why did you bring me here, Chucky?" I asked him.

"I dunno…" he replied truthfully. "I just wanted us to talk. Since I'm in Barbie mode most of the damn time, I thought about knowing more about you."

I understood.

"Well, in that case, I wanna know more about you as well." I say, moving closer to my ginger doll friend.

He looked up at me and smiled warmly. I smiled back and closed my eyes.

I told him all about me.

"I'm 15 years old, I'm an artist/singer/author with a lot of talent. I wanna become a famous animator when I grow up. I love anime, music, art, MLP, I'm a misandrist..."

I went on for a while.

Afterwards, he was in awe.

"Wow, you have a fuckin' awesome personality!" he exclaimed.

I blushed upon hearing this. He's such a nice friend… Next, he told me about himself.

"Wow… I mean… Wow…" I said in astonishment.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You just did." Chucky said, laughing.

I laughed along with him.

"Anyway, what'd you wanna ask me?" he asked.

"H-How did you get this way?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Well, I was on the run from Mike Norris and-"

I cut him off.

"No, no, no. I mean, how did you become a…" I found myself unable to continue.

He sighed and hung his head.

"I know what you mean… You wanna know how I became the Lakeshore Strangler…" I looked at him as he squeezed his hands.

"If you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine…" I say.

"No, no, no… You're my best friend… You deserve to know how it happened. I mean… if anyone should know, it should be you, Em." I moved closer to him, listening very closely.

"Well, here goes!" he said.

Flashback… Normal POV...

 _When I was little, crime was all the rage. It happened constantly…_

A young Charles Lee Ray was playing with his toys when he heard a news report on T.V.

"This just in, a dead body was found hung in a warehouse just off 50th Avenue. The suspect has not been identified as of yet, but fingerprints have led the police to believe that it could be one of these three people."

The image switched to three pictures of three men. One was a middle aged man with green eyes and no hair. The second was a teenager with jet black hair and brown eyes. However, the third one surprised Charles, because he looked strikingly like his… dad. His dad was a middle aged man as well with greasy brown hair and blue eyes. And that's what the third suspect looked like. Charles was worried. No, that couldn't have been him! His dad was always such a good man, there must've been a mistake. Right? He had to make sure…

He ran into his father's room where he was sleeping.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" he cried, jumping on his father.

The older man grunted in response.

"Dad! Wake up!" Charles pleaded.

His dad grunted again and started sitting up. He stretched his arms out and yawned.

"What is it, Charles?" he asked in a groggy tone.

"Um, are you a killer?" the young boy asked.

His dad looked at him confused and silent for a moment.

"Why would you ask such a dumb question?" he asked, rubbing his temples.

"Because someone just got killed and one of the three suspects looks like you." Charles replied, twiddling his thumbs.

His father looked at him with a sour expression. Then, he muttered something incoherent under his breath.

Charles was about to ask what he said, but then his father said, "Go to your room," in a cold tone.

"B-But… why?" Charles stuttered, his big eyes shaking.

"Just do as you're told!" the older man snapped.

Charles sighed. "Yes, father…"

With that, he jumped off his dad's bed and slowly headed for his room. His head was hung low. He didn't understand… His dad was always so kind before, but ever since his mom died, he had been acting strange. Drinking, smoking a weird, twisty cigarette, lashing out from time to time… Was he really still his dad at all?

 _Over the course of the next few months, my dad was disappearing a lot. I had to learn to provide myself with all the necessary things to keep myself alive. Often times, I would avoid my friends and often end my friendships with them…_

 _Then… one day… it happened… I'll never forget it…_

A now, 10 year old Charles walked into his house, not even bothering to take off his shoes or announce his arrival into the house. He assumed his dad wasn't at home, but boy… Was he in for a hellish scene!

He tossed his backpack onto the floor, not caring to do his homework. He was failing school so much, he got in school suspension several times, with several teachers monitoring him just to make sure he does his work. And even though he does, he usually gets D's and F's, especially in science and global. He was lucky enough to get a C+ on his Math test today, even though he took a nap through most of the class period. He collapsed into his dad's lounge chair, which creaked and sounded like it was gonna break under the weight of him. Even though he was still a small child…

He stared up at the ceiling with a bored look on his face.

"Why the hell can't I have a better life?!" he groaned, pulling on his greasy hair.

His hair was now long and greasy just like his dad's. Just the mere thought of him made him feel like he wanted to reach out to whoever was near him and claw out that person's throat! Just then, his eyes shrunk and he shivered, holding himself.

"What the hell? What was I just thinking? I-I don't wanna kill anyone… right?" he stuttered, gulping in fear.

Suddenly, he heard a shrill scream!

It sounded like a woman scream and the creepy part, was that it sounded like it was from inside the house… Inside his dad's bedroom. He didn't know if he wanted to get up and check what it was. Something was telling him to stay put, and that was his heart. But his brain was telling him to get up and check it out. He honestly thought of listening to his heart, but curiosity overcame that and his brain won. However, just for safety, Charles went into the kitchen and got the sharpest knife he could find. It wasn't giant or tiny, just right!

(A/N: What is this, Goldilocks and the 3 Bears?)

He held the weapon tight in his hands and made his way towards the bedroom where the scream was coming from. He heard again twice halfway there. He was tiptoeing and going slowly, so, it was taking a while.

He soon reached the door which was chipped and half-broken and breathed in and breathed out. He opened his eyes and reached for the rusty doorknob. He turned it and threw the door open. He thrusted out his knife in defense, just in case he ran into someone dangerous.

"Who's there?!" he demanded.

"Charles?"

The voice sounded all too familiar to him. He opened his eyes and saw his dad sitting up in bed and staring at him wide-eyed.

"D-Dad?! What the heck are you doing here?!" he asked in a shocked tone.

"I live here, dumbass." his dad muttered in a sour tone.

Charles' cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he bit his lower lip in shame. Just then, he remembered the screams he heard.

"Hey, Dad? What were those… screams?" he asked.

His dad pointed to the T.V.

"I was watching a horror movie, and a girl got slaughtered by the bad guy." the older man explained.

Charles looked at the T.V. and saw that it was off. His dad lied to him.

"Liar! The T.V. is off! How can you be watching a movie, when the T.V. isn't even on?!"

Even though he snapped, his dad just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Hell if I know, the stupid cable fucks up at times." he spoke lightly.

Charles sighed and lowered his knife.

"Yeah… I guess so… Well, I better go do… something…" he droned, walking off.

"Charles," his dad spoke up, making his son turn back for a moment.

"I love you," he smiled slightly.

Charles' eyes widened for a second, then he smiled.

"Yeah, I love you too, my old man."

Charles then turned away to leave when suddenly-

"LET ME OUT YOU MURDERER!~"

Charles jumped and lunged his knife out again.

"What the hell was that?!" he screamed in a startled tone.

It sounded like it was coming from the closet in the room. It sure as fuck wasn't the T.V., unless he just turned it back on again. He looked and saw it was still off. Now Charles was getting really scared… He slowly walked towards the closet, and his dad was getting worked up!

"Charles, get away from there!" he demanded.

Charles didn't listen. His dad tried again, but louder, but the young boy still didn't listen. Before his dad could get up and stop him, Charles swung the closet door open and out fell a person! Well, several persons. One of them was a lady who was bloody, bruised, battered, and everything! The others were men and two women, and they were dead! Charles gasped and his eyes shrunk in fear! The sight and smell of the corpses and the blood that surrounded him and decorated the floor in a crude way made him feel sick to his stomach. The beaten woman looked up at him with a tear stained face. She had various injuries on her. She had two black eyes, a bloody nose that he was pretty damn sure was broken, gashes on her arms and face, and she appeared to be gravely ill.

"W-Who a-a-are y-y-y-you?!" Charles asked in a scared tone, feeling his stomach churn and do flips.

"T-That bastard, son of a fucking bitch raped me and kept me here. He t-t-tortured me and m-mu-murdered all these innocent people!" the lady stuttered, shaking and coughing.

Charles gasped and dropped his knife. How could his dad do such a terrible thing?! How long has he been doing it?! Looking at the lady and the corpses, and taking this all in, made him lose it. He screamed and bent over as his vomit spilled out of his mouth and onto the carpet. Even after finishing throwing up, he still felt his stomach churn and produce more. His gastric, acidic juices ate away at the back of his throat and killed him in every bad way possible. He coughed and started crying salty, warm tears; they too falling onto the carpet. The lady scrambled getting up and tried running out the door, but halted when-

*BAM!*

She twitched for a moment then fell flat on her face, a pool of her own crimson blood surrounding her. Charles gasped and turned back to see his father pointing a gun out. He had shot her…

"Bitch… I couldn't let her leave… She'd be a witness…" he muttered.

Charles couldn't take it anymore!

"H-How could you?! I thought you loved me!" he shrieked.

His dad stared at him with an indescribable expression.

"I do love you! I always have! But do you expect me to just stay calm when your mom is dead and I have issues?! Besides, watching innocent people suffer is quite enjoyable!" then he broke out into maniacal laughter!

Charles cried more and more. This couldn't have been happening!

"Stop it!" he pleaded, but his dad kept laughing like a maniac.

"Stop it! You're being weird and scary!" he tried again.

It didn't work.

"Ah… if only you shared my enthusiasm, Charles! You really had me scared, coming in here with a knife!" he continued to laugh.

Charles gasped and started shaking like crazy. He didn't know why, but he felt so angry that he could just… he could… just….

His dad stopped laughing and opened his eyes. They shrunk when he saw his son now by his bedside. His head was hung low so his eyes weren't visible. In fact, his hair was covering them.

"Charles?" his dad asked.

He reached for him, but then was shocked by his hand grabbing his wrist. He then dug his nails into his flesh, making him bare his teeth.

"Ow! What are you-"

Suddenly, Charles whipped his head up, revealing an angry expression on his face.

"You murderer!" he screamed.

He then drew his knife upwards and cut the older man's stomach open! He fell off the bed and held his stomach as blood drooled out of it and stained the floor and his shirt.

"C-Charles! What the fuck are you-?!" he looked up and gasped in fear.

Charles stared down at him, his knife in hand overhead. His eyes were shrunken down and his teeth were bared, and he looked freaking terrifying.

"W-Wait a second! This isn't funny!" his dad pleaded.

Charles showed no mercy and tackled him to the ground! He started stabbing him all over.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! FUCKING DIE!"

With one final blow to his forehead, the older man fell still and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Charles panted and stood up. His clothes were now stained with his father's cold blood. His dad had several stab wounds in the stomach and chest, a cut open stomach, and a giant stab mark in his forehead. Charles knew he had just committed a terrible, awful, flat out tragic crime. And on his dad, nonetheless… He didn't know why, but for some odd reason, he liked doing it. His lips curved into an evil smirk. All his judgement clouded up with a dark gray storm cloud, filling his mind with nothing but rape, cannibalism, bondage, and murder. He knew the cops would be here soon and he knew had to make a run for it.

(A/N: Insert Secret by the Pierces here.)

He didn't care what happened beyond now… all he wanted to do was kill… kill….. kill…

 _Soon, I was learning different ways of torture and murder. Voodoo, being a sociopath, you name it…_

End of Flashback… My POV…

I stared at my ginger friend with an expression of shock, hurt, and concern. He shifted his blue eyes away and rubbed his arm.

"I know it's not exactly a warm tale, but that's how it happened… Everyone soon started calling me the Lakeshore Strangler, so, I went with it." he explained.

He then felt tears well up in his eyes. He started to sob and choke.

"I didn't wanna do it! But I had to!" he cried out.

I then moved closer to him and picked him up. I sat him in my lap and cuddled the pain away.

"Shh… It's okay… It's okay… It's all over… It's all over now…" I whispered tenderly, stroking his red hair.

He buried his face in my chest and sobbed sadly and happily. Sadly because of the story, and happily because I was there for him.

(A/N: Insert Far Away by Nickelback here until I say stop.)

"I love you…" he sobbed, hugging me tighter.

"I love you more… My little Chucky Ray…" I whispered as tenderly as a mother, closing my hazel-green eyes.

I started crying softly along with him.

"Promise me we'll be together forever, Emilee." he pleaded, pulling away and looking up at me.

I smiled at him.

"You will be my friend forever, right?" he asked, his blue eyes shaking.

I grabbed his shoulders gently and brought him closer.

"Count on it," I whispered in his ear.

He smiled at me and pushed a lock of his hair away from his eye.

We decided it was getting late and it was time to head home.

We left the little "place" and stood on the edge of the sidewalk. It was now dark out and hardly any cars were out.

"You think we'll be okay?" I asked him.

He nodded. I held out my hand and he took it gladly. I smiled at him and closed my eyes. Even though my eyes were closed, I could feel him smiling back. We then started heading home.

(A/N: Stop.)

By the time we got back, it was already 8:30 p.m. and we were tuckered out! Well, I was, anyway, Chucky was still wide awake. I offered to tell him a bedtime story, and when I did, he laughed.

"What are we, kids?" he joked. I laughed along with him.

"If you don't want one, I'll understand." I said, heading for my room.

Then, I felt a warm plastic hand grab my flesh one.

"Ah, ah, ah! I didn't necessarily say no, did I?" Chucky tisked.

I smiled at him.

I asked him which story he wanted to hear, and he said for me to make up one. I thought long and hard about it and eventually I came up with one. It went something like this:

 _A little girl rushed up to her mother and asked, "Mama, what are angels?"_

 _The mother chuckled and looked her daughter in the eye._

" _An angel is a very special kind of person… One who you'd never expect to meet, but is always watching over you." she explained._

" _Can I be friends with an angel, Mama?" The daughter asked hopefully._

 _The mother chuckled and nodded._

" _Yes, you can, my daughter. Your angel will fly by your side, holding you tightly. Your angel will play with you all day. Your angel will be there for you when you're happy, and when you're lonely and sad." she explained._

" _Can I fall in love with an angel, Mama?" The daughter asked, blushing and closing her eyes._

 _The mother chuckled. "Yes, you can my daughter. Your angel will kiss you everyday and everynight; lips tasting like sweet nectar to a bee. If you love your angel, and your angel loves you back, then your love will last forever..." she explained, petting her daughter's hair._

" _Can I marry an angel, Mama?" The daughter asked, placing a hand to her heart._

 _The mother chuckled. "Yes, you can, my daughter. You will have the biggest wedding of all, and look like a princess. You'll raise a family of little ones that you MUST love each and every day. There will be trials, but as long as you have each other, and love each other, you'll be the most warm, loving family ever…" she explained, staring upwards towards heaven._

 _Just then, the daughter grew worried and scared._

" _Will my angel… ever leave me?" she asked in a timid tone, tears welling up in her eyes._

 _The mother sighed softly and closed her eyes. "Yes… Even angels have places they must go someday… You will not follow your angel… Not yet… Not until the time is right…"_

 _Then, the daughter looked up at her mother with shaking blue eyes. Then, her mother placed a kiss on her forehead._

" _Mama, will I become an angel someday?" The daughter asked._

 _The mother chuckled. "Yes, yes you will, my daughter. And you'll fly with your angel forever…" she explained truthfully._

 _The daughter and mother embraced and exchanged I love you's._

 _Above them was a figure with shimmering, white, feathery wings who smiled down at them._

 _The End…_

Chucky looked up me and cried a little.

"That was a lovely story…" he sobbed.

I smiled and petted his hair. I then placed a kiss on his forehead and headed towards my room.

"Emilee?" Chucky called.

I turned around to face him.

"Hm?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Will you be _my_ angel?" he asked, twiddling his thumbs.

I smiled at him.

"Only if you'll be mine." I answered.

He nodded.

"Night-night, Chucky." I said, turning the light out.

"Goodnight," he said back, laying down.

I headed into bed and pulled the covers. I sang "Come Little Children" to lull me to sleep.

* * *

Done! Hey, I know it's been awhile since this story was updated, but I've been busy with other stories and school. I have in school suspension today, so, I can't really… Do much. But, I'll do what I can. Besides, I wanna finish Sister Swap first.

Shadow: Then you'll finish "My Time in Hinamizawa"?

Yep! Then, maybe this one? I dunno… Also, the story I told Chucky is based off an MLP comic I saw once.

R&R!


	10. Chapter 10: The Promise

Chapter 10: The Promise

Wednesday soon came and we were off to find Tiffany. I put on my hoodie, pulled the hood up, grabbed Chucky in my arms, and headed out the door. We woke up early, at like, 5 a.m, so we could get a headstart. We didn't know what time Tiffany would be there, so, we wanted to be sure.

However, as we were walking towards the subway, Chucky halted me and told me to go behind the bushes. When I asked him why, he just told me again to go. I obeyed him and we ducked below the branches and into a small clearing behind the bushes.

"Chucky, what the hell is-" I felt a warm, plastic hand cover my mouth and I stopped talking.

"Shhh!" he shushed me.

He looked over and saw red and blue lights flash through the branches. I understood now… After all the lights passed, he uncovered my mouth. I gasped for air and panted lightly.

"That was a close one," I said lightly.

"Yeah," Chucky nodded in agreement.

"Well, now we can-"

But before I could get up and leave, Chucky grabbed my hand.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked.

He looked down at his sneakers for a moment, then back up at me.

"Chucky?" I tried, but he didn't respond.

I moved in closer. I didn't know what was troubling my ginger doll friend, but I already didn't like it.

"Hey, why are you so down. We're finally gonna get the Heart of Damballa!" I cheered.

He looked up at me. He had an unreadable expression on his rubber face and his blue eyes seemed devoid of all the warmth I had come to recognize as a good thing to see everyday. Could it have been his evil soul? No, then his eyes would have been red. So, what else could have been wrong?

"Emmy, I want you to promise me something." he finally spoke. I smiled at him.

"Sure, anything." I responded, smiling.

He sighed. "Not that I think that something will go wrong, even though it's a possibility, I want you to promise that if I hurt you or your loved ones, I want you to… to…"

He squeezed his hands together. I leaned in closer in curiousity.

"Kill me."

I gasped as my hazel-green eyes shrunk. What was he saying?!

"Ch-Chucky! Don't say horrible things like that! I'd never kill you!" I exclaimed, grabbing his shoulders.

He smiled as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I know… But I also know you keep your promises, so… Because I love you, I want you to promise that you'll kill me if anything goes wrong." the ginger doll said, holding out his pinky.

I stared at it as if studying it. Which was pretty much what I was doing. I didn't wanna do it, even though I knew making such a promise was necessary.

"Okay?" he asked.

Then, my lips curved into a smile. I locked my pinky around his and he smiled.

"Okay," I replied.

"But, in return, I want you to promise me something." I demanded.

He looked at me, confused, but gave his attention.

"I want you to promise that nothing will go wrong." I say, holding out my pinky.

He gasped and his blue eyes shrunk slightly. I could tell he was shocked just as I was when he asked for a promise. I waited for him longer than he waited for me, but eventually he smirked and closed his eyes.

He then locked his pinky with mine, opened his eyes, and said, "Okay," in a sure tone.

We both smiled at each other and headed off once more!

We took the subway and soon enough wound back up in my part of town.

"Okay," Chucky whispered, "They probably have the police out looking for you, and Andy out looking for me. So, we have to be extra careful, okay?"

I nodded with determination and smirked.

"Good, now let's go!" Chucky announced.

We made our way to the park, VERY cautiously, because, as we suspected, there were police EVERYWHERE! They were speaking into radio's, searching for clues, questioning people, and even eating donuts.

'Wow, I never knew police officers really liked eating donuts.' I thought, 'I always thought that was just a superstition.'

Well, whatever…

Once we got to the park, it was lighter out, but still pretty mid-dark. I sat on the bench with Chucky by my side, trying to keep him as close as possible for many reasons. The main one being I knew the cops were looking for both of us, so I had to keep him as hidden as possible. Luckily, most people are so fucking blind these days, they barely noticed us. Still, you can never be too sure… Right?

We waited for Tiffany for a while.

And soon the police started to clear out little by little. Heh, what a stroke of luck! However, Tiffany wouldn't show up for a while. Maybe Chucky knows something.

"Hey, Chuck...y?" I saw he wasn't beside me. I looked around the bench but didn't see him!

Oh no! His evil soul! But, I was with him!

"Chucky!" I called.

Then, I heard giggling. I looked over at the roundabout where I saw Chucky was making it go around, and the children were laughing. I was confused for a number of reasons.

'What the hell are little kids doing out this early?' I thought, running towards them.

Chucky's POV…

I laughed as I spun the kids faster.

"Whee! Spin us faster, doll!" a young red-head boy squealed.

I laughed as I nodded.

"Anything for a fellow red-head!" I exclaimed, granting his request.

I heard footfall coming towards me and I turned to see Emilee rushing towards me.

"Chucky! What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled, finally reaching me.

I looked at this spinning kids and thought that'd keep them spinning for a bit longer. Then, I looked back up at my brunette friend.

"Well, I felt bored and I wanted to do something good to keep my evil self away a while longer. Besides, I remember when I was little, before my mom died, she would always spin me on one of these things." I explained, clutching my heart.

I could feel Emilee stare down at me, but then I looked up and saw her smiling at me.

"Wow… That's… so sweet." she whispered.

I smiled and held my arms up.

'Why do I feel like such a child?' I thought, blushing.

Emilee understood and picked me up. I threw my arms around her neck and she returned the hug.

"I found it really interesting that those kids weren't scared of a walking, talking doll." Emilee shrugged and laughed.

"Well, you know kids…" I nodded.

"Anyway… Tiffany hasn't shown up for quite a while… You think she'll ever come?" Emilee asked, a slightly worried tone in her voice.

"Hey, don't be so worried. Everything will be fine." I assured my friend, placing a hand to her cheek.

She placed her hand over mine in comfort.

Later… My POV…

We sat on the bench and waited for Tiffany for 2 and a half hours. By that time, it was like 7:59 a.m. I started to get worried again, and Chucky noticed… Damn it…

"Hey, maybe she's at the other end of the park today? I'll go look for her, okay?" my ginger friend offered.

I gasped.

"What if someone sees you?" I asked, holding his hand tightly.

He squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, Em; I'll be very careful."

I nodded, knowing how vigilant he is.

"Besides, I'd rather get caught than have you get caught." he added.

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head.

'He's so sweet…' I thought.

I let go of Chucky's hand and he waved good-bye as he made his way towards the other side of the park.

I waited and waited, but he didn't come back for a while. I started to get worried, but then remembered what he told me. I took in deep breaths and rolled up my left sleeve. I ran my fingers across the red gashes in my left arm. I had come to like hurting myself, so, I would often make cuts on my arms. However, now they just make me cry… Still, the fact that I would soon be able to go home and be with my family, friends, and everything in between, made my tears dry up. That, and Chucky's loving feelings towards me helped wonders.

Soon, I was about to go get Chucky, since he had been gone for way too long, but then-

*MMM! MMM!*

I took my phone out of my sweater pocket and saw I received a message from an unknown number. I was hesitant at first, because something told me it was bad, but my curiosity got the better of me, and I opened it up. It was a video message… from Andy… Barclay. I gasped as I pressed the play button.

"Hey, Emilee… We know you're at the park, and what you're trying to do. I'd like you to come to this location alone and unarmed-an address appeared on screen-. Oh, and just so you don't refuse…"

He turned the camera and showed… Chucky and Tiffany…

I gasped in horror! They were in chairs, tied up by strong ropes, and they looked up at the camera.

"Emilee! Don't listen to him! Stay away!" Chucky pleaded, struggling. "Just go back to our house and stay there!"

Tiffany said nothing, she just looked down and cried, clenching her fists all the while. The camera switched back to Andy.

"We've also got your family here, and they've agreed to my conditions."

The video then blacked out and deleted itself off my phone. I panted lightly and my arms fell to my sides. My grip loosened on my phone and it fell to the ground. I didn't know what to do at this point. I didn't know what would happen if I didn't go back to the house, but I did know what would happen if I did… I made tight fists with my hands, my whole body shook with anger, and I took slow steps forwards.

(A/N: Insert Break the Ice by Britney Spears here until I say stop.)

I was now at the other side of the park where Chucky was supposedly kidnapped. I stopped in my tracks and looked down. I threw down my hood in anger. I saw Chucky's knife... I stared down at it as the wind blew through my wild, brown hair. I bent down and picked it up by the handle. I held the sharp object in my hands and stared down at it with a glare on my face. I then looked up over to my right. I understood what I had to now. I knew it was crazy… But that's just what I am… I haven't always made the best decisions in life, or had the best attitude about anything. But now… I'm ready to release my bad attitude on those who think they get can get in the way of my chance at having a happier impression on my life. Chucky taught me that I can lose control at times, but also keep my friends and family close. However, I can't do that if my best friend in the whole wide world isn't here with me…

"Don't worry, Chucky…" I whispered, clenching the knife. I started running in the direction of my location.

(A/N: Stop.)

"I'm coming!"

 _To be continued…_

* * *

Cliffhanger! Dun-dun-DUUUUUUNNN!~

Originally, I was gonna have myself get captured, but I thought that this way would be more dramatic and suspenseful.

Shadow: Wow… My fur is actually standing on end…

R&R!


	11. Chapter 11: What Have I Done! Part 1

Chapter 11: What Have I Done?! Part 1

Chucky's POV…

Being tied up, in a dark room, next to my ex-wife, with a bunch of assholes… You think that's scary? Well, it is. It's almost as scary as a woman on her fuckin' period! But that's not what's scaring me most… What is scaring me is the fact that even though I told Emilee to stay away, she's not gonna. That's one thing that I love about her… She's so big hearted. But that's gonna be her downfall, I'm afraid… I sobbed softly, trying not to let anyone see me in this wretched state…

"You think fake-crying is gonna make me let you go?"

I looked up and saw Andy staring down at me, coldly. I glared at him. If I could, I would cross my arms.

"You don't know what you're doing, Andy. You're putting your life, Tiff's, Emilee's, and her family's lives in danger!" I warned him.

Andy scoffed. "Like you care about my life or even that girl's life. You're just playing her to get to take over her soul!"

I growled and clenched my fists tightly.

"You have to know, I DO love Emilee! She's the only friend I've ever had." I sobbed, my tears falling down my cheeks. "And we were gonna get the Heart of Damballa to get rid of my evil soul for good, but then you guys ruined it!"

Andy laughed and crossed his arms.

"You liar! You'll never know love, or friendship! You'll never be anything more than a killer…" he spoke coldly. I shook and shivered.

"Shut up…" I muttered, trying to stay calm.

"You've killed hundreds of people, especially my family and friends. Whitehurst, Aunt Maggie, and countless others." Andy continued, walking over to the table.

Normal POV...

Chucky's blue eyes briefly flashed red, making him gasp in shock. He knew this feeling!

"Andy, stop!" he pleaded, struggling.

"What's the matter, afraid to face the truth?" Andy pressed further.

Chucky panted heavily and clenched his fists. He had to stay in his normal mode. He felt something tap his head. He looked up and saw Andy holding a baseball bat that looked all too familiar.

"Remember this?" he asked in a smart tone.

Before Chucky could answer, he felt the bat smack him across the face!

"Yep! This is the bat you used to knock me out in my first home. Does the line, "Batter up!" ring a fucking bell?!" Andy snapped.

Chucky panted as he felt his blood run cold while keeping its hot pulsing anger within. He did remember… He remembered all too well… He started to feel sick to his stomach.

"Andy… if I wanted to take over Emilee's soul, don't you think I would've done it by now?" the ginger doll pointed out, shakiness in his voice.

Andy was about to reply back, but couldn't find the right words. While Chucky did make a valid point, he had done way too many horrible things in the past for all of what he said to be true. That's how Andy saw it, at least.

"Even so… how do I know you're not lying?" Andy asked, turning away.

Chucky sighed and hung his head, making his red hair fall over his blue eyes. He remembered the night he tried to kill Emilee.

Flashback…

Just as Chucky brought down his knife, he stopped at where her beating heart was. He looked down and saw a hand on his chest. She had rolled over and her hand touched his chest. For some odd reason, the touch made warmth spread throughout his body, mainly to his heart.

End of Flashback…

Chucky's blue eyes widened in realization.

"That's it…." he whispered.

Andy turned towards the captive doll in confusion.

"What's it?" he asked.

Chucky brought his head up.

"She touched my heart… literally." he spoke up.

Andy looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"When I tried to kill Emilee, she had rolled over and her hand had touched my chest, making me feel… good…" Chucky explained.

Andy looked at Chucky with a skeptical expression on his face. He wasn't so easily bought by that explanation.

"I can't quite explain it… but when I'm with her… I… I don't feel… evil anymore…" the ginger doll whispered.

Suddenly, Andy smacked Chucky upside the head.

"Please! You'll always be evil! Not even the supposed love of a child could change that." he said in a cold tone of voice.

Before Chucky could reply, an alarm beeped! Andy brought up the security cameras and saw a person standing at the entrance. Chucky gasped in shock when he saw it was none other than Emilee…

My POV…

I stared up at the security camera and it stared at me.

"Andy Barclay! You wanted me to come? I'm here!" I snapped.

I was so fucking angry right now, you don't even know the half of it.

"Now open this damn door before I get really mad!" I demanded, aiming my knife at the camera.

I looked at the door as it slid open. I walked in with determination burning in my hazel-green eyes. They will pay dearly for kidnapping my friend…

I saw the security guards waiting for me, and they were about to take me by my arms, but I smacked them away.

"Don't you dare fuckin' touch me!" I snapped, showing them my knife.

"Stupid fuckin' assholes…" I muttered.

I stomped into the room where I knew they were holding Chucky. Don't ask me how I knew, I just did. I think it was the power of love that gave me a map in my mind.

I rapped on the door very loudly and yelled, "Open the damn door!"

The door creaked open and I stomped in.

"Chucky?" I called into the darkness.

"Emilee!"

I gasped at the familiar voice!

"Chucky!" I cried, running in the direction of the voice.

I soon found Chucky and Tiffany tied up in chairs. Chucky gasped at the sight of me and I smiled in relief. I ran towards him and threw my arms around him. I didn't even card that I was partially hugging the chair, I was just so worried about my friend… After I released the hug I kissed his forehead several times.

"I missed you!" I cried.

I then pulled out his knife.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here!" I told him, starting to cut the ropes.

"Emilee, no! Run away! It's a trap!" he exclaimed. I stopped and looked him in eye.

"What?" I asked.

Suddenly, harsh hands grabbed me under my arms and pulled me away from my Chucky.

"Hey! What the hell?! Let me go you bastards!" I commanded, struggling.

"We got her, boss!" a deep male voice exclaimed.

I looked over and saw Andy step out of the darkness.

"Andy! I order you to let me go!" I snapped at him.

He smirked.

"Of course… Let her go." he said to his henchman.

The man let me go. But before I could run back to Chucky, someone else pulled me to the side.

"Emmy, my baby! I thought I'd never see you again!"

I looked up and saw my mom was the one holding me.

"M-Mom?!" I gasped.

Don't get me wrong, I was kind of happy to see my mom, but I was even more worried about my friend!

"Mom, as nice as it is to see you, you have to let me go!" I begged.

My mom didn't let me go.

"Mom!" I demanded.

"No! I'll never let you go ever ever again! Never!" she sobbed, kissing me all over.

"Mom! They're gonna kill him!" I cried, trying to get out of her grip.

Chucky's POV…

You know, the sight of a happy mother reuniting with her daughter used to make me so sick I would throw up, but now… it's so sweet. I looked down and saw the ropes were a little loose. I decided to hide that fact and use it to my advantage later on.

"So, Andy… what exactly are you gonna do to me?" I asked in a smart tone.

Andy turned to face me.

"I'm gonna do what I've been doing to you all of these years ever since I was little." he explained. "I'm gonna kill you!"

I gasped but kept my cool.

"And how exactly are you gonna do that?" I heard Emilee ask.

"No matter how many times Chucky's killed, he comes back." she pointed out.

Andy sighed. "Yes, that's true. But I have a plan for a permanent result."

I raised my eyebrows at this. Just what was Andy getting at here?

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked in a snarky tone.

Andy smirked and pulled something off the table. I gasped as I saw it was book. Not just any book, a Voodoo book! It was the same one that I read when I was human.

"See this? Chapter 76: Permanent Removal. It says a spell has to be uttered to make the soul permanently leave the vessel it possessed." Andy explained.

"Uh, excuse me, what does that have to do with me?" I heard Tiffany ask.

I could tell she was scared as hell.

"Well, I know that you have the Heart of Damballa, and I need that for the plan to work." Andy explained, walking over to Tiffany.

He then reached down to her and pulled the Heart of Damballa out. I gasped and so did Emilee; I had no idea she could've been wearing it as a necklace…

"This spell, combined with this amulet, will make you leave the doll body permanently. Basically my plan is to kill you, then say the spell with the amulet in hand, and that spell will get you out of that body, but instead of going into a human body, you will go to hell afterwards. Then, you'll never bother anyone ever again!" Andy explained.

My blue eyes widened in shock.

"How long have you had this planned?" I asked in a slightly nervous tone.

"Ever since you and Emilee ran away," Andy replied to me.

"Huh," I said, "that's actually a pretty impressive plan… Except for _one_ problem…"

Andy raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, and what's that?" he asked.

I smirked and proceeded to reveal my secret.

"This!"

I then got my strength all gathered up and broke through the ropes!

"What the hell?!" Andy gasped.

I jumped off the chair and ran over to Emilee as quickly as possible! Her mom was afraid of me and jumped back, accidentally letting go of her daughter. She smiled at me.

"Like I said," I told her, holding out my hand which she took, "leave it to people like us to find a loophole!"

We held hands tightly and I picked up my nearby knife off the floor.

"Stop them!" Andy barked to his henchmen.

Emilee looked at me with a scared expression on her face.

"Chucky, what are we gonna do?!" she asked me rapidly.

"You go left, I'll go right!" I commanded.

She nodded and scattered to the left. I jumped to the right, so when the first guy dove for us, he skidded on the hard floor.

"Ow!~" the man screamed in pain.

I laughed in victory! But, we're still not out of it yet. I looked over at Emilee, who had two guys surrounding her.

"Chucky, help!" she cried out in fear.

I had to think fast! I then remembered! I reached into my pocket and pulled out my spare knife.

"Em, catch!" I called, throwing her the weapon.

She caught it, surprisingly well, considering she told me that she wasn't good at catching things. She held the knife out to the guys, but they didn't back off.

"Alright, you asked for it!" she exclaimed.

She then tucked and rolled past them and stabbed one of them in the leg! The man fell down and held his leg in pain. The other man was about to attack her, but then she threw the knife at him, puncturing him in the arm! However, he still had two good legs and an arm, so, he continued to try and get her. I was about to intervene, but then she jumped on him! Before he could throw her off, she pulled the knife out of his arm and stabbed him in the other arm.

"AAAGGGGHHH!~" he shrieked, holding his arm.

I smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Emilee smiled back but then her expression changed.

"Chucky, look out!" she shouted, pointing behind me.

I looked back and saw a couple more henchmen behind me, ready to attack.

"So, you think you can get the jump on the Lakeshore Strangler?!" I asked in a taunting voice.

They dove for me, but I escaped at the last minute! How? Well, that's my little secret… Hehe…

So, while they thought they were attacking me, I ran over to Emmy. She hugged me in relief and I returned the hug. After we hugged a little bit, we pulled away slightly and stared into each other's eyes.

"What do ya say we get Tiff and get out of here?" I suggested.

She nodded in response. You know, just the fact that she has a positive attitude about all of this is making me have a positive attitude about it as well. Yep, I'm sure everything will be-

*BANG!*

"AAAAAHHHH!~"

I gasped in shock as I watched my friend fall to the ground. I looked at her and saw her arm had a gunshot wound in it!

"Emilee! How did…?" I looked around until I saw one of Andy's henchmen holding a gun out.

The gun had a small tail of stream coming from the hole where the bullet comes from. I had concluded that he had shot Emilee… I felt angry right now. Then, my heart felt like a holocaust, my hands clenched into fists, and I stood up angrily. "How… fucking… DARE YOU!~" I cried out, heading for him.

My POV…

I held my arm in pain as a pool of my own crimson blood surrounded me. I'd never gotten shot in real life, but I knew it was super painful! I wonder if this is how Chucky felt when he got shot? Hey, where is Chucky? I looked up and gasped in shock! He was stabbing Andy's henchmen, and the one that shot me now laid dead and was surrounded in his blood and entrails. I looked over at my mom who was arguing with Andy. I assumed she was angry that one of his henchmen had shot me. I needed medical help…. I looked over to my other arm and remembered I was wearing a long sleeved shirt. I slowly and weakly reached for the knife Chucky had tossed me. I used it to cut off some of my sleeve and wrap it around my wound. It still hurt really bad, but at least it was bandaged… Right now, I had to stop Chucky, because I somehow knew that his evil soul was triggered.

I ran over to him and tried to grab him and tell him to stop.

"Chucky, please stop! This is-!"

I then screamed as he moved his arm back and that… cut my cheek. It was just a medium flesh wound, but it still hurt like hell. But that's besides the point! Chucky, my best friend in the whole wide world, had hurt me… I started to cry in hurt and agony!

Chucky's POV…

I heard crying behind me, and I was in no fucking mood to put up with a whiny brat-

I then saw that Emilee had a cut on her cheek… that I had given to her… I felt myself slip out of my evil state and back into my good one. When I saw Emilee's cut, I started panting and my heart stopped beating…

"Oh, no… What-what have I done?" I whispered, dropping my knife and looking at my hands.

I had hurt my best friend…

To be continued…

* * *

Done! Also, cliffhanger! Sorry if it lacks some detail, but I'm just really tired. Nevertheless, I try to give you guys what you wait for!

Shadow: Good girl….

R&R!


	12. Chapter 12: What Have I Done! Part 2

Chapter 12: What Have I Done?! Part 2

My POV…

I don't think I've ever seen Chucky this shocked or hurt before… Though, putting myself in his shoes, I can understand. He always said he'd never hurt me. But he didn't do it on purpose… I had to do something.

"Chucky? Wait-"

He cut me off.

"No! Stay away from me, Emilee! I'm-I'm a monster!"

I gasped.

"You're not a monster, Chucky! You didn't mean to hurt me!" I tried, but Chucky wasn't listening.

He started hyperventilating and he keeled over. I could tell he was scared, I was too… But this wasn't helping anything. I was about to run over to him, but someone grabbed me from under my arms! I screamed and kicked and tried to break loose, but nothing worked.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch!" I snapped.

Suddenly, I saw Andy's henchmen surround Chucky!

I gasped in fear as I also saw Andy walk up to Chucky.

"That's right… You are a monster… And you'll never know love, friendship, compassion, or anything!" he snapped.

Chucky let out a scream that was loud enough to break the windows! Shattered glass spread all over the floor, covering it in a dangerous blanket. I looked back at Chucky, who had his head hung low.

"Chucky?" I asked.

Suddenly, he brought his head up, revealing his eyes to be crimson red…

'His evil soul…' I thought in fear.

He chuckled darkly, making shivers go down my spine.

"You want me to be the bad guy? Fine…" My ginger doll friend pulled out his blood covered knife. "Now I'm the _bad guy!_ "

"Shoot him!"

The men who surrounded Chucky then started to shoot at him!

"No!~" I cried.

But then, something happened! Everyone gasped in shock to this, even me! The bullets shot at Chucky were now surrounding him and… frozen. They weren't moving, and neither was he… Was this some kind of skill his evil soul gave him? Then, when he slightly raised his head, the bullets shook a little then charged towards the henchmen. Before they could escape, the bullets all hit them… Various dead bodies fell to the ground all at the same time, including the one of the man who was holding me, making an extra loud thud. Chucky started laughing, and that soon turned into cackling, and soon, he brought his head down and glared right at Andy.

"You're lucky I wanna kill you last so I can watch the light drain from your fucking eyes! But now, I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!~" he shouted, starting to laugh again.

I was getting really scared right now.

"Chucky, you have to stop! Please don't do this!" I cried, tears streaming down my face.

Chucky looked at me with a sneer.

"Whatsa matter, Emmy? Don't like the real Charles Lee Ray?!" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No, I don't! And this isn't the real you! The real Chucky I knew would never do any of this!" I sobbed.

I heard footsteps approach me and I looked up and saw Chucky. He put his hand under my chin comfortingly.

"Aw, don't cry, Emmy… Crying doesn't suit you… Besides, I never said I would kill you." he said in a warm voice.

Which confused me, because his eyes were still red.

"W-What?" I asked.

"That's right… once everyone else is dead, you and I won't have anyone to keep us apart again! It could be just you and me…" he said in a whisper, putting a hand to my cheek.

Strange… his hand is still so warm and… nice feeling…

"So, what do ya say?" he asked me.

I gulped in fear. What should I do? I don't wanna be apart from him, I love him… But I also don't wanna kill anyone… Even if there'd be no one else to judge us, I'd still be living with the horrible fact that I let my best friend murder all these people. I looked at Andy who looked away. I then looked at my mom, who looked really worried and scared out of her socks. Finally, I looked back at Chucky, who smiled and stared at me with his crimson red eyes. I was about to reach for his outstretched hand when I remembered…

Flashback…

He sighed. "Not that I think that something will go wrong, even though it's a possibility, I want you to promise that if I hurt you or your loved ones, I want you to… to…"

He squeezed his hands together. I leaned in closer in curiousity.

"Kill me."

I gasped as my hazel-green eyes shrunk. What was he saying?!

"Ch-Chucky! Don't say horrible things like that! I'd never kill you!" I exclaimed, grabbing his shoulders.

He smiled as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I know… But I also know you keep your promises, so… Because I love you, I want you to promise that you'll kill me if anything goes wrong." the ginger doll said, holding out his pinky.

I stared at it as if studying it. Which was pretty much what I was doing. I didn't wanna do it, even though I knew making such a promise was necessary.

"Okay?" he asked.

Then, my lips curved into a smile. I locked my pinky around his and he smiled.

"Okay," I replied.

"But, in return, I want you to promise me something." I demanded.

He looked at me, confused but gave his attention.

"I want you to promise that nothing will go wrong." I say, holding out my pinky.

He gasped and his blue eyes shrunk slightly. I could tell he was shocked just as I was when he asked for a promise. I waited for him longer than he waited for me, but eventually he smirked and closed his eyes.

He then locked his pinky with mine, opened his eyes, and said, "Okay," in a sure tone.

End of Flashback…

'I remember all the warmth in his voice and in his eyes…' I thought, more tears welling up in my eyes. 'I can see it in this side of him too, but…'

I stared into his crimson eyes one more time before my face changed to an angry one.

'It's not the same!'

I stood up and clenched my fists in anger.

"No…"

Chucky looked surprised at me.

"What did you say?!" he demanded.

"I said no! You may be right about many things, but not in the ways I now think are most important! You may still be Chucky, but you're not the Chucky I knew as a caring person- Or doll! Or, what-the-hell-ever!" I told him.

Chucky stared at me for a few more seconds before his lips curved into an evil smirk.

"What a shame…" he said in a very sadistic tone. "You're lucky that I won't kill you no matter what… Because now I'm gonna kill your mom instead!"

I gasped in shock, and so did my mom. Chucky slowly made his way over to her, his knife still dripping fresh blood. I looked at Andy, expecting him to do something. Andy shook his head.

'Oh, no… I don't wanna…' I thought, pulling my brown hair.

But then I remembered… our promise…

I looked around for something until I set my eyes on a baseball bat! I took in a deep breath and ran for it!

With my baseball hat in hand, I slowly crept behind Chucky, who surprisingly didn't notice me… However, I didn't have time to ponder it, I had to act. I was now a few feet behind him and he was about to stab my mom!

"Chucky!" I shouted.

He put down his knife and turned around to see me. He gasped. I glared at him with my teeth bared, the baseball bat raised above my head. Before I made the move, my face turned sad slightly and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I'm sorry…"

With a loud cry, I swung down the baseball bat and hit my ginger friend! He let out several cries of pain as his blood splattered all over the place! I continued to beat him brutally until I eventually couldn't continue anymore… The baseball bat, the floor, myself, and Chucky's lifeless body were covered in crimson blood, and Chucky now laid down on the floor, not moving…

I let the bat fall to the floor as I fell down on my knees, panting. I looked down at Chucky. I felt tears well up in my eyes and fall down my cheeks in three to four streams each. They dropped into the pool of blood, making the crimson liquid full of even more regret. I slowly reached for Chucky and turned him over so I could see his face. His eyes were closed and his face was scratched and cut open. I exclaimed in sadness and covered my mouth. What have I done?!

(A/N: Insert My Immortal here.)

I held my friend close to me and cried.

Suddenly, I heard a light groan!

I took Chucky away from my chest and held him up. He slightly opened his eyes which were still red, but then they turned back to blue.

"Chucky?" I asked him, the tears still falling from my hazel-green eyes.

He smiled slightly and made not a sound. He reached his hand up very shakily and touched my cheek.

"Hi… I'm Chucky… and I'm your friend…*cough* even after the end…" he whispered lovingly.

I smiled slightly at him and he returned it. He then coughed up some more blood and his breathing sounded very shallow.

'No…' I thought, gripping his brittle red hair.

He then slowly closed his eyes and let out a sigh. His hand fell from my cheek and landed with a thud.

"Chucky? Chucky?! CHUCKY?!" I screamed.

He said nothing… My friend was now… dead.

My tears streamed down my face in thick rivers and fell all over him.

"No… No…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~"

* * *

Um… *hides*

Shadow: *groans* What she's trying to say is that this isn't the end. She just wanted another cliffhanger. Also, she wants you to R&R…


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

Chapter 13: Epilogue

I can't consider anything else other than he was my friend… A real friend who would never want to hurt me, or my family or friends. I could tell him anything that I couldn't tell even my closest friends and families… He said to me that he would be my friend even after the end. Well, it was the end for him… I didn't wanna do it, but I had to.

My mom decided to take me back home after the whole fiasco, and Andy agreed. I said I would, only if I could take Chucky's body with me. Andy was hesitant at first, but then decided to let me. I didn't even care why he just decided to… All I knew was that I just lost a very dear friend… And it was all my fault.

Mom didn't say a single word to me on the way home, and I didn't say anything to her. When we got home, I took Chucky's cleaned body out of the trunk and down into my room. I locked the door and set the doll on my bed. I stared at him and got tears in my eyes again. I threw myself down on the bed and started to cry.

After a while, there was a knocking at my door.

"Emmy, it's dinner time soon!" my mom's voice said.

"I'm not hungry!" I snapped, "I just wanna stay down here and grieve for the rest of my life!"

I didn't hear my mom say anything back, but I did hear her footsteps lead away from my door.

She must've left.

I sat up and held Chucky in my arms like a mother would with her baby. Tiffany was right about him, he's just like a little baby… I screwed my eyes shut and let a tear fall from my eye.

"Please…" I sobbed quietly.

Normal POV…

The tear fell onto Chucky's chest where his heart was supposed to be. It gave off a gentle, warm glow that Emilee didn't see. Suddenly, Chucky's colours returned and his heart slowly started beating again! He let off a soft groan which caught Emilee's attention. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Chucky twitch slightly. He scrunched his eyes slightly then slowly opened them. They were blue…

Chucky's POV...

Emilee gasped and her hazel-green eyes shrunk slightly. I looked up at her and smiled warmly.

"Hi, I'm Chucky… and I'm Your Friend even After the End… Hidey-ho…"

Emilee smiled from ear-to-ear at me and her tears all dried up. She brought me in for a big, humongous, giant hug! I smiled and returned it to her with equal love…

* * *

Done! Wait… did you? What?! You- *guffaws* you thought that I was gonna kill off Chucky for good?! Don't worry, Chucky will never die! Every fuckin' fan of the series knows that!

Shadow: Mm-hmm, I know that!

R&R!


End file.
